Sister of the Boy Who Lived
by LillianMarie2
Summary: Miah Rosalie Potter - The twin sister to the boy who lived disappeared. The only trace that was left of her was the warm sheet and an indentation in the mattress where she sat in the crib next to her brother. All those who know of her existence seemingly forget about her. The only ones that know is a pissed off Dark Lord, and a overly meddlesome Headmaster... Pairing to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- The twin sister to the boy who lived disappeared. The only trace that was left of her was the warm sheet and an indentation in the mattress where she sat in the crib next to her brother. All those who know of her existence seemingly forget about her. The only ones that know is a pissed off dark lord, and a overly meddlesome headmaster.**

**Miah Rosalie Potter- Sister to the Boy Who Lived.**

**Introduction**

Voldemort stood on the street in Godrics Hollow, looking at the Potter house. It was small and quaint, there was nothing extraordinary about it. It looked like many Muggle houses he'd seen. As much as many Purebloods would hate to admit it. A house was a house, even in the Muggle world there were many houses that could be considered abstract. He'd once seen a house modeled after the head of an Owl. If you stood back far enough you could see a face. Windows in the style of a hexagon, a triangle window in the center below the two. Well it had a regular rectangle for a door, but the frame was bowed on either side making it look like the bird had an open mouth. One would think that this type of house would be built and owned by a magical person or family; but no the man was as Muggle as they come. Voldemort found himself entranced with the house, he let the man live; asking the man to help him with plans to build one of his own.

Snapping out of his thoughts concerning those of houses, he followed Pettigrew to the door of the house. He watched Potters surprised face turned to that of hatred. Drawing his want to pointed it at potter and muttered a curse which blew potter back out of the way. He watched as the man landed on the stairs, he still dared look at him with contempt and hatred, Voldemort yelled the killing curse as potter attempted to warn his wife to take the kids and flee.

_Kids? _Voldemort thought, he was sure that peter only ever mentioned the boy. Surely Severus would have told him of there being children. Severus the poor deluded boy had asked him to spare the girl. He was blinded by love, although from what he'd been told she had no affection for him. Still he had decided that if the woman sacrificed her child to save her own skin that he might have to kill her anyway. Even his own mother died from a broken heart. Even as a child Voldemort had no use for the useless emotion. All love ever did was hurt you, broke you down till you were nothing, a useless soul, no he was better off with out it.

He climbed the stairs and stood outside the room that must have been the nursery, and he saw a sight that he hadn't expected. The woman wasn't trying to run, she leaned over the crib, gently caressing her daughters hair as she leaned down to pick up a little boy. He must have been the child he was after. He listened as she cooed and sang. She then proceeded to tell the child how much she loved him so very much. After sitting the boy down, she turned and picked up the little girl. She said something similar to the girl only adding that she must take care of her brother, when they get older. If she was as wise as grandmother potter little Harry would need her the most.

Having heard enough for the sickly loving words the potter woman was muttering, he walked into he room telling the girl to move aside. When she wouldn't she turned around and used herself as a shield to protect her children. Killing the woman she slipped down over the crib crumbling onto her back. Her eyes still open, a smile on her face, she'd done the honorable thing and died to protect her young. How silly love was, had she attempted to save her own skin he'd have killed her after killing her children anyways. He couldn't abide cowardice, much to anyone's surprise.

Twins, he thought looking down at the two children in the crib he debated on which to kill first. Casting the killing curse at the boy, deciding he could do away with the girl after. "Avada Kedavra" he called.

The boy cried, and the girl screamed, a high pitch wail, full of hurt. He absent mindedly wondered if she was old enough to understand what was happening to her.

The curse bounced off the boys head hitting Voldemort in the chest. His body disintegrated and he fled. All the while thinking, trying to decide really, if it was the mothers love or the little girls that caused his defeat.

Then after deciding it was the little girls fault, as her mother lay dead at his feet at the time. He vowed revenge, not just against the boy that he'd marked as his equal; but on the girl as well.

It was just a shame that he didn't know the child's name.

…

Outside, there were members of the order gathering around. Sirius and Lupin were standing next to an invisible Dumbledore. Sirius saw a figure run away from the house towards where they were standing. It was Peter, their friend Peter. What was he doing there, had he been there the whole time? The two were thinking the same when Dumbledore slipped from the scene still under his former students invisibility cloak.

He attempted to follow Peter who seemed to disappear after turning a corner in the dark neighbor hood.

As Sirius and Remus were about to call the Aurors to the scene, Dumbledore stepped once again from the shadows, stopping them at the last minute. "Lets go inside shall we?" Dumbledore said in a somber tone. The plan was to have Sirius take the fall for the murder of James and Lily Potter; but Sirius didn't follow his friend half cocked like he'd expected him to. He needed to be sure that neither Sirius nor Remus were able to get custody of Harry. He needed the boy to stay with blood relatives, it's what his mother would have wanted, well it was what he wanted.

When they went inside, Sirius and Remus were in tears because of their fallen friend. _At least he died fighting,_ Sirius thought.

Upon entering the nursery they bumped into Dumbledore who had stepped dead in the doorway. There were two children. Since when did they have two children? He looked closer, they were twins. He looked the boy over, he had a bit of hair, it was to soon to tell what color it would be. It looked to be black, he would more than likely have his fathers hair, but he had his mothers green eyes. There would be no mistaking him in the future, this was indeed potters son.

The girl, looked much like her mother, she had more hair than her brother. It was a fiery red, she would be very lovely indeed when she grew up, and like her brother she had her mothers eyes. She didn't look to have much of her father in her at all. There was no doubt that she was her mothers daughter. Now he just needed to figure out what he was going to do about them.

"The two of you knew of this?" Dumbledore asked, he was trying to sound his usual polite calm self. He needed to figure out what he was going to do about the girl. She wasn't necessary to his plan. Of course he didn't want to harm the child, he just wanted her out of the way. _Perhaps, Muggleborn, I could use a glamour charm, that would last until death unless removed.. perhaps upon my death. Of course I won't die for many many years..._ he thought smugly, _it could work. No better yet, the truth won't be revealed unless she's told who she is, or if she discovers it herself. That is even better, she could go her entire life not knowing that she is indeed Harry potters twin sister. _Dumbledore smirked evilly. As he continued to think of how to make everyone forget, first he needed a complete list of everyone who knew. He needed to come up with a solution quickly.

"Yes, we knew," Sirius said, "she told us in good faith Albus, asked us to keep it a secret. I believe that only four of us knew. It didn't leave our circle of friendship; excluding peter, he was secret keeper after all."

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "we'll deal with it later. For now we must put the girl into hiding. No doubt Voldemort will assume she is partially to blame for his death. You do understand that he isn't dead, he will most likely return, although I doubt it will be for many many years. "

"One of us could take her," Sirius said, "we are her god parents after all."

"No I think we need to hide her away," Dumbledore said, "she needs to be somewhere he would never look. Harry must never know he has a twin sister."

Sirius and Remus didn't look to keen about the idea. "I've an idea," Dumbledore said continuing on, "The two of you go and collect the Auror's explain to them about the situation at hand and I'll come up with a plan."

"I guess we could do that sir," Remus said reluctantly. Upon their way from the room, Dumbledore conducted a memory charm, causing them to forget about the little girl in the crib. It didn't occur to him until after they had already gone that he forgot to ask the child's name. Shrugging his shoulders he proceeded to cast a glamor charm on the girl. Changing her hair, and her facial features, however he didn't see the harm in letting her eyes the same color. Many people have brown hair and green eyes.

Unbeknownst to Dumbledore Severus Snape had been lurking in the hall. He had come to check on the house after peter returned to the death eaters hiding place. He said that it was done, that their master was gone, destroyed in some way by a small child.

Severus watched as Dumbledore disapperated away with a small child in his arms. After he was sure the cost was clear he entered the small room only to find a baby in the crib, his green eyes boring into his skull. He turned to see Lily lying on the floor, scooping her up into his arms he cried. He told her how sorry he was, and that he would look after her child when the time came. After a short while he gathered himself together, looking at the boy a second time. Taking closer notice to the sheet on the mattress he saw what looked like an indentation in the mattress. From what he could see the boy hadn't moved since he entered the room. However there was an indentation left in the mattress next to him. That could only mean one thing, Harry wasn't the only child in the crib tonight.

Severus remembered thinking that when Dumbledore disapperated away it was Harry he was leaving with; no it must have been the other child. It made sense now, Dumbledore had no use for the other child, the other potter child. He secretly wondered how old the child was, and if it was a boy or a girl. _There is something terribly, terribly wrong about all this,_he thought. Looking at the boy one more time before leaving, he vowed silently once again to protect the potter children. He disapperated away, just before Dumbledore, returned downstairs to meet the Auror that came with Sirius and Remus.

In the end, James and Lily Potters will was never read. Dumbledore would have been found out if it had. Instead he manipulated everyone into thinking it would be best if Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived , went and stayed with his last living relatives; Petunia Dursley.

Chapter 1.

**End of first year, the day where Harry, Hermione and Ron go to find the Philosopher's stone, after all the obstacles, when Harry has his confrontation with Quirrell and Voldemort. Might be a little different from the cannon.**

Harry walked into the last room after Hermione figured out the riddle. She'd gone back to get Dumbledore, if it hadn't been for, Ron's sacrifice and Hermione's brains, he wouldn't have made it this far. He stumbled into the room, down the steps. He was surprised to see Professor Quirrell standing there. "Professor?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Harry Potter," he said in a raspy voice, "have you any idea what this mirror is supposed to do?"

"It shows you what you desire most," he answered.

"That explains it," Quirrell said in a raspy voice, "Tell me Potter what is it that you wished most to see? Is it you parents? Your sister perhaps?"

"I haven't a sister professor," Harry said suddenly confused.

_'Turn around,' a slithery raspy voice said, 'I want to see.'_ Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as Professor Quirrell removed his turbot and turned around to show him the face that seemed to be growing from the back of his bald head. _'Shall I tell you about your parents Harry? Shall I tell you how they died? Your father fell easily enough, no it was your mother. You see when I killed her, she enacted an ancient protection spell. Love, it was love that saved you. I stood over your crib prepared to blast you and your twin sister, when the spell bounce off your precious little head, reducing my body to ashes.'_

After a few moments of silence passed, he continued on, _'Stand in front of the mirror boy, tell me what you see.'_

At this point professor Quirrell had turned around to watch the boy stand in front of the mirror. What Harry saw surprised him, he expected to see his parents. No, what he saw was even more grand, he saw himself holding the Stone, then he saw himself put it in his pocket. Harry, felt his pocket while still looking at the mirror, the stone was in his pocket.

"What do you see?" Quirrell demanded, suddenly his stuttering better.

"I see my parents," Harry said, "my mother is patting my shoulder and my father is smiling at me."

_'He lies,' another voice said, 'kill him, get the stone.'_

Suddenly Quirrell lunged at the boy, and Harry touched his hand. Quirrell jumped back in pain. Harry did the only thing that he could think of and touched Quirrell's face. Quirrell was reduced to ashes as he screamed in agony. The dark lord hovered above the ashed of his former servant, _'This isn't the end Potter, I'll get you and your twin.' _ and then he was gone, and suddenly Harry was alone. Left with all sorts of questions.

In the end Dumbledore explains the reason why Quirrell could not touch Harry was because Harry's mother had died to save him, protecting him with her love. "Professor," Harry said tentatively, "Voldemort mentioned my having a sister, do I sir?"

"Do you what Harry?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Do I have a twin sister?" Harry asked.

"He was mistaken in what he saw Harry," Dumbledore said, "I know nothing of what he speaks."

"Oh," Harry said disappointed, "I would have liked having a sister."

"I agree Harry," Dumbledore said with little emotion, "sisters are quite nice."

…

After the house cup was awarded and points rearranged, the students returned to their common room. Severus Snape sat in his office, thinking, going over the year in his head. Harry potter did indeed have his mothers eyes. Severus couldn't help but search the other eyes of his first year students. There were a few Muggleborn girls that had green eyes; but only one of those matched the intense green that was Lily Evans. Harry potter did indeed have his mothers eyes.

Severus found himself confused, Hermione Granger had green eyes. She had brown hair that seemed unruly at times, so perhaps she should have had brown eyes, gray eyes or even blue eyes. Brown haired, green-eyed girls were hard to come by. But Hermione couldn't possibly be Harry's twin could she?

Severus rubbed his temples, he felt a headache coming on, which meant one thing. He was thinking too much, analyzing the situation to the brink would do that. He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. Dumbledore was hiding something, the manipulative old codger. 'I'll find you out,' Severus thought, 'I'll discover your secret, just you wait.'

Not many things happened over the summer, Dumbledore was still trying to make sure that things went his way. The Saviour of the Wizarding world needed to stay isolated, he could never find out about his sister. Dumbledore remembered dropping the delicate little girl off at the Granger household. Leaving her on the steps was a good idea at the time. He left a little note explaining that she needed care and a family. If they could leave out the fact that she was just left on their doorstep would be helpful for the future. Seeing as he didn't know her name, he wasn't able to tell them what it was.

When Hermione Granger was called for sorting he was surprised to see a green-eyed, frizzy haired 11-year-old girl. Surely it was a coincidence, that the girl had the same hair and eyes as the infant he dropped off at the Granger home so many years ago. He really should have changed the color of her eyes. What would she have looked like if he hadn't changed how she looked as a child?

Dumbledore removed her from his mind before he started to feel guilty about messing with her life. Her bother would have been safe living with her, wherever she was. She was his closest remaining family.

_No,_ he thought, _what done is done, there is no going back now. It's for the greater good, he has a better chance of defeating Voldemort for me if he's isolated. I'll be known as the man who made a hero when this is all said and done. There is no going back now._

Yes, that's what he would do; keep the boy isolated. It was to bad that Miss Granger and he had become friends. She would without a doubt be there for him when he needed her the most... wouldn't she?

…

Harry was sitting in his bedroom at his aunt and uncles. He couldn't help but wonder at what Voldemort meant. How couldn't Harry have a twin sister? Wouldn't he know if he had a sister or not?

He was tempted to ask his aunt if his mother had ever mentioned him to her. Would she tell him if he asked? Probably not, still it couldn't hurt to ask, right?

Sneaking down the stairs as quietly as he could, he saw his aunt standing in the kitchen at the stove. She was making lunch, probably for her and his cousin. Harry was usually left to fend for himself, in cases like these. He really was very hungry but didn't know if he could bring himself to eat before asking his aunt about him twin sister.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked walking silently into the kitchen.

"What is it?" she asked stiffly, as she looked up at the constant reminder of her dead sister, standing there in the door way. Contrary to what she showed on the outside, she really was very sad about her sisters passing. She just didn't want her family to know about it.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked shyly.

"You may ask," she said in a docile tone, "but I may choose not to answer."

"I understand," Harry said, "I was wondering did my mother, ever mention me, having me I mean?"

After a moment of two of silence, "Yes," she said, "she sent an announcement for yours and your sisters birth. I'm not sure of her name however, I can't recall it. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the man, that attacked them, well he mentioned that I have a twin," Harry said, "but wouldn't I know if I was a twin or not?"

"I don't know," she said stiffly. In reality she was just trying not to cry for the lost niece she would never meet. Would things have been different if both her niece and nephew were staying in her home. A little girl in the home was what she had desperately wanted more than anything.

Not another word was said on the matter. Harry spent several days wondering why Dumbledore would keep such information from him. Could he trust him? Surely he could... right.

…

Hermione sat in her living room, reading a book on the couch in the family room. Well she was trying to read, she was listening to a conversation her parents were having in the kitchen.

"_She has a right to know," her father said._

"_I know that dear," her mother said, "but wouldn't it be better to wait until she was a little bit older?"_

"_She's more mature than some adults I know," her father argued, "she'll handle it well."_

"_Alright," her mother conceded after a few minutes of silence. _

Soon after they entered the family room where Hermione was sitting pretending to read.

"Sweetheart, we've something we need to tell you," her mother said, "please try to be quiet until we're finished."

"Is it something bad?" she asked them, "you two aren't getting a divorce are you?"

"Of course not, sweetheart," her father said.

"Oh than goodness," Hermione said relaxing a bit. "what ever you have to tell me can't be bad as all that."

"I don't know dear," her mother gulped.

Her father reached over and patted her mothers hand, "The fact of the matter is dear is that your adopted. You were left on our doorstep when you were about a year old. There was a tidbit of a note explaining that your parents had passed on. The person asked us to keep you and raise you like our own."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked a bit in shock, _adopted? _

"We thought you had a right to know dear," her father said, "it doesn't make you any less our daughter though. I wouldn't give you up for the world."

"Thanks dad," she said hugging him tightly. "Is Hermione my real name?"

"The letter didn't give us what your name was," her mother said, "So when we went to the police, to tell them that this beautiful little girl was left on our doorstep without a name they allowed us to named you. After the waiting period, that is. They had to file a missing persons report first. After 30 days when no one claimed you, they let us keep you. We named you what we planned to name our daughter if we ever had one. Hermione Jean Granger, after my favorite Greek God, and me."

"Oh, Mom," Hermione said hugging her mother, "I'm glad that you are the ones that found me. Can I tell my friends? Or should I keep it a secret?"

"I would keep it a secret for now dear," her mother said, "You never know how people may react to something like that."

"Alright, I'm not sure that Harry would want to hear that," Hermione said, "his parents died when he was just a year old too, but he live with his uncle and aunt that they don't treat him all that well."

Jean and Alex Granger looked at each other, with a look of concern before leaving Hermione to get back to what they assumed was her summer reading. They had a sinking suspicion that things weren't all that they seemed. The note had said a few other things, about their adopted daughter; but they weren't prepared to go into it at this point. The note had asked that they not tell her about the rest, and to only tell her about being adopted if it was needed.

Now that they thought about it they only knew half of the facts. Could the person who left Hermione on their doorstep be trusted? They certainly hoped so...

**A/N: I bet you're wondering what brought this story on when I'm still working on two others? Well it's an idea that popped into my over a month ago. I'm still trying to figure out where to go from here.**

**I've been reading other stories, and although I've come across ones where Harry had a sister, there were only one or two where Hermione was said sister. This story will contain a tricky headmaster a suspicious Snape. Remus and Sirius after having their memories wiped won't know about Hermione being potters twin until she figures it out or is told. And there will perhaps be an overly evil Lord Voldemort.**

**I may only update this once a month unless I get a better handle on where this story is going. I know where I want it to end up, but I also want Harry to follow the clues to his sisters identity.**

**Tell me what you think I like feed back. And yes I know that some things are different from the Cannon. It will be as I've decided to twist events and people to my own liking. I will however try to keep the characters in character, if I can.**

**P.S. I do not own harry potter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sister to the Boy Who Lived

Chapter 2

Summer 1992

Over the summer, Hermione didn't hear much from Ron or Harry. She did however try to send them letters once a week.

Hermione would usually be reading or working on summer assignments; but seeing as she had finished all that in the first week of the break she had a lot of time on her hands. Her mother insisted that she pick up where she left off on her studies. They had discovered years ago that Hermione couldn't draw to save her life; but she had a real flare for dancing and Music, piano mostly.

Playing the piano could be learned while at home. Hermione had the ability and the talent to learn on her own. Dancing on the hand was learned at the day school in London. There were several clubs that met there, Ballet was one of them.

Hermione didn't mind the dancing, no one there knew her as the brain, or the book-worm. There she was just a fellow dancing student practicing and perfecting herself. They did however have a ballet recital at the end of the summer.

Hermione sent an invitation through the Muggle mail system, to Harry. She owled one to Ron as well. The recital was in a week and she still hadn't heard anything form either or them. She was beginning to think that they weren't really her friends.

She had no idea of knowing that the reason Harry didn't see the invitation was because it was taken by Harry's uncle. The day before the Recital Harry's uncle asked Harry who would be sending him invitations to something so childish.

Harry looked at the Invitation, he knew who it was from immediately, "It's from Hermione," Harry said.

"Who?" His Uncle asked.

"Hermione Granger," Harry said handing the invitation back to his Uncle, "her parents are Dentists."

"Oh," his uncle said and after a few minutes of silence jumped up out of his chair. "The Granger's," he yelled, "Jean and Alex Granger, it's a small world isn't it Petunia."

"I knew they had a daughter," Petunia said, "but I didn't know that she shared you affinity."

"She's really really smart," Harry said with a smile, "I didn't know she Danced Ballet."

"From the way the Granger's brag about their daughter, she does more than just dancing. She plays Piano, she sings beautifully, she dances ballet. Her mother says she doesn't have a penchant for drawing; but she did take lessons. Why if we were back in 17 century england she would be a girl worth wedding."

"I didn't know that people put their children though such torture," it was the only word he could come up with for it. Did she really want to spend all of her free time, drawing and singing and dancing. Harry suddenly felt the need to save her from her fate.

His aunt laughed, "She does it because she wants to or because her mother wants her to," Petunia said, "God knows you don't get any kind of physical education at that school you go to."

"It's not so bad," Harry said, "But I was just surprised, she's never mentioned any of her hobbies, I just thought she was a book worm."

"Would you like to go to the Recital?" Petunia asked Harry.

"I would like to see my friend, if that's alright," Harry answered kindly, head lowered.

"Alright then," his uncle said, "We'll go, but you better be on your best behavior, any shenanigans and you'll never see her again."

"Yes, Sir," Harry said, inside he was rejoicing, on the outside he was trying not to smile. Little did he know that this would become a summer tradition for the next few years.

Ron on the other hand didn't know how to respond to such an invitation. He for one didn't know that Hermione could dance as she had never said she could dance in the first place. Then there was the fact that he had no interest in watching a girl or any girls dance. He handed the invitation off to Fred and George who happened to be reading over his shoulder.

"You don't want to go?" George asked.

"No," Ron said, "It seems a bit like torture to me."

"But she's your friend isn't she?" Fred asked.

"Yes were friends," Ron said, "I just don't want to watch her dance around on stage."

"You really don't want it?" George asked. When Ron shook his head no for the second time, Fred and George bounded from the room, to the kitchen where their lovely mother was cooking dinner.

"Mum," Fred said, "we've a proposition for you."

"And what would that be dear?" Molly asked without looking up from what she was doing.

"Well a Muggleborn girl from Ron's class sent us an invitation to her Dance Recital," Fred began.

"Whatever that is," George said in a smart tone.

"And we were hoping,"

"More wondering really," George said.

"If perhaps we could go," Fred said.

"Ginny could come along with us," George said.

"And you of course," Fred put in.

"When is it?" Molly asked looking up and taking the out stretched invitation.

"Tomorrow," Fred said.

Molly gasped, "So soon?"

"Little Ickle Ronnie-kins has been sitting on it for about a week," Fred said.

"Why didn't he say something?" Molly asked.

"He doesn't want to go," Fred said

"Reckons it'll be torture to see a bunch of Girls dancing around," George said.

"What's a recital?" the twins asked together.

"It's a performance or a group of performances held on the same night," Molly said reading over the Invitation, "says here that Hermione will be performing in a group of four in the first performance, and then once by herself near the end. Now I'm intrigued you boys say you want to go see a girl 3 years below you perform. Have a crush do you?"

"We just want to be supportive," Fred said, "she really is a very smart girl."

"Ron is lucky to have a friend like her," George said.

"I don't see why we can't go," Molly said, "You'll be on your best behaviour, and you'll leave your wands at home, you won't need them in Muggle London. Send her an owl quickly to let her know we'll be coming to see her. Don't want her to get discouraged that her friends aren't interested in seeing her perform do we?"

"No course no," Fred said.

The twins raced up to their room to send off a reply that should have been send nearly a week ago.

_Dear Hermione,_

_This is Fred, and George, owling you to say that we'll see you tomorrow at your Recital thing. Ron didn't tell us till just now about it. To tell you the truth he doesn't really want to go cause he reckons it'll be boring. However our mom and Ginny will be coming along with us, unless Percy decides he's nothing better to do._

_Until tomorrow_

_Fred and George Weasley_

…

Hermione was so happy after receiving the owl that she couldn't wait for tomorrow. The invitation didn't specify how many could come, but she had seven seats reserved for them just in case. She had a few reserved for Harry and his family.

Hermione's parents admitted to knowing the Dursley's. She didn't say a bad word about them, except that they spoiled their son rotten for how ofter he had to come to have a Cavity filled. Why they couldn't enforce brushing and flossing was beyond them.

Jean imagined that it would be to much like torturing him to make their son brush his teeth.

Being a Dentist was very demanding work, although very rewarding. They could afford the best for their daughter, they owned their own practice, they could even afford twice a year vacations to France or Italy even. And even after all of that they still had money put away in a trust fund for their daughter for college, for getting married, for having children, there was even one for Buying a home. It was safe to say that they were very well off, when it came to money.

The night of the Recital came, and Hermione was nervous, she hadn't heard from Harry. She knew the Weasley's or some of the Weasley's would be attending, and she couldn't help but squirm in her leotard.

The first performance was the group performances, she and 3 other girls, 2 older and one younger were performing part of a scene from Swan Lake, it would last nearly 5 minutes. There were 4 other group performances before the single performances started. Her single performance was near the end of the Recital, she was second to last. She hoped that she could make it through to the end without messing up.

She and some of the others peaked from the side of the stage trying to spot relatives and friends. She spotted the Weasley's right off the bat. She recognized the twins and Percy, the young girl with them must be Ron's little sister, and the lady with them must have been Mrs. Weasley. She was a bit disappointed that Ron wasn't there.

On the other side of the room she spotted Harry, sitting on the end of the row, towards the back. He was sitting by a tall woman that must be his aunt. She wished she could go out there and say hello to them. However she doubted that they would wait after the show so she could talk to him.

…

Harry sat anxiously in his seat, he couldn't believe that his aunt and uncle let him come to the performance. He couldn't wait to see how she danced, he wondered if she was graceful. She had always seemed a little clumsy to him when they were in class; but that could have been because of the big back that she carried on her back.

The curtains opened, and four dancers wearing white, with Tutu's that flared out around this like a skirt. It took him a minute to spot Hermione with the tight bun on the back of her head. He almost didn't recognize her she looked different.

He didn't quite understand what the dance was, she looked like some woodland creature dancing through the woods. Maybe that was what she was supposed to be. She danced beautifully though, the way she spun on her toes, and twirled around. It made him want to go up and dance with her.

He imagined what she would look like in a few years, in her ballet gear. She would be a sight, not that she wasn't now. To any 12 year old boy she looked like a pretty prancing dancer. In a few years she would look like a beautiful dancing ballerina; but somehow he couldn't get over the feeling that she wouldn't ever be more to him than that of a most beloved sister.

…

Ginny after watching the first performance, asked her mother where she could learn to dance like that. The one girl couldn't have been more than 10, the others were a bit older. It had their ages in what her mother called a 'Program'. She didn't quite understand it; but Fred and George assured her that she would enjoy the performance. During the first dance, they discreetly pointed out which was their friend. She was really pretty, and she danced well too.

After the night was over, she had every intention of finding out how she could learn to dance like that. Even if she had to convince her brothers friend to give her private lessons.

The rest of the Weasley boys were sucked into the performances, and they all secretly wished to see Hermione dance again. Sure the other older girls were very lovely; but Hermione was their friend. Percy would be starting 6th year and he felt like dirty old man at wanting to see a 12 yr old dance again.

Molly thought that they should introduce her to a Wizarding ballet Circuit. She secretly wondered what else she was capable of. If she was accomplished in the arts of singing and instrument playing. She would be a sought out companion by any sane wizard when the girl came of age. She saw the way her boys were watching the young girl.

The plan to marry her to one of her boys by the time the girl graduated became a fix in her mind. She would see the girl married to one of her sons. To which one it didn't matter. By the time the girl was 19 she would be engaged to one of her sons. She wondered if there was anything between the girl and Ron's friend Harry Potter? Would they grow to become more than friends?

She started devising a plan for future summers, perhaps the girl would become a friend to the family.

Soon it was Hermione's turn to dance again, this time solo. She wore a Black Body suite and a Yellow tutu. She looked like a black eyed Susan. She danced to a willowy classical song, she was graceful and dazzling. When she was done, the room was deafened with applauds.

The Weasley's remained in their seats waiting for the girl to come out. Once hey did they almost didn't recognize her. Her hair was still up in a tight bun but she was wearing jeans and a sleeveless tank top.

She was abducted by two adults who must have been her parents. After hugging them she walked over to where the Weasley's were sitting.

"Thank you for coming," she said politely. The twins almost didn't recognize her. She was speaking in hushed whispering tones. Like she had been practicing since she was a child.

"You were great," Fred said.

"This is our mum," George said, "and Ginny our little sister."

"It's nice to meet you," she said sincerely, "to be honest Ron talked about you a lot when we were in school."

"Nothing bad I hope," Molly said.

"No," Hermione said laughing, "although I can't wait to try your cooking. He says Hogwarts doesn't compare to your cooking."

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Ginny asked trying to get a word in, "And can you teach me?"

"I've been dancing for a couple years," Hermione said, with a smile. "Mum has been bring me for lessons for what seems forever."

"Do you do anything else?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"well I play piano at home, I have to practice several days a week, I go to singing lessons twice a week. Mom says that it's important, and I enjoy it so... I dance as you can see," she blushed, "um, I like to read, in fact I finished my summer assignments the first week of summer."

"Book Worm," the twins said in unison.

"Yes what they said," Hermione said with a smile.

"Hermione dear," Her mother called, "there is one other person who would like to see you before they leave."

"Will you excuse me for just a minute," Hermione asked. When they all nodded she stepped away, only to see Harry standing there.

"HARRY!" she yelled a little to loudly. She flung her arms around his neck holding onto him tightly. After a minute she pulled away, "It's good to see you Harry, did you like the performance. Did you family come?"

"They're over there waiting," Harry said, "i just wanted to let you know that you were great before I left. I'll see you later Hermione."

"bye Harry," she said giving him a hug before he walked away and out through the doors.

"Have a crush there Hermione?" Fred asked.

"No," Hermione said shaking her head sadly, "I don't think he'll ever be more than a brother to me. But I miss him when he's away, I feel like I should be by his side all the time."

the twins laughed, "we feel the same way when were away from each other," Fred said pointing to George.

"Are you sure your not Harry's long-lost twin?" George asked.

Hermione laughed at that, "Twins," Hermione laughed, "If only."

"Well dear we must be going," Mrs. Weasley said, "it was very nice of you to invite us tonight."

"It's my pleasure really," Hermione said turning to the twins, "tell your brother I said Hello; but don't tell him I said hello unless he asks how the show was."

"Are you sure you don't belong in Slytherin?" Fred asked.

"I'm sure that I don't have the correct blood status for Slytherin," Hermione said, "not that I would choose Slytherin if I did."

"Right," Percy said, "it would be Gryffindor's loss."

"Too true," George said.

"Well see you in Diagon ally maybe," Mrs. Weasley said, "but now we really must be going."

"It was nice of you to come," Jean said, "come along dear, we must get you home."

"Alright," Hermione said turning once more to say good night to the majority of the Weasley's.

Later that night, Molly retold the story to Arthur when they were in their room, getting ready for bed. "She sounds like a nice girl," Arthur said, "she sounds like someone who would be good for Ginny to be around. When she starts school this year."

"I thought so too," Molly said, "I just can't get over how polite she is. It's like she's a born and bred Pureblood or something. She obviously comes from money, not that money matters or anything. She's so much different that the boys, except perhaps Percy. "

"Percy is from a world of his own," Arthur said, "I don't know where he gets it from. So shall we see about inviting her over for whats left of the summer?"

"Hermione seemed upset that Ron hadn't come, after all he is her friend and not the twins or Percy rather; but everyone but him was there, she said to tell him she said hi but only if he asked how the show was. We'll see in the morning I guess."

"I wouldn't hold your breath," Arthur said, "all that boy really cares about it food and Quidditch. He listened to the game of the Wireless. I do believe that the boy wouldn't have known where you were if I hadn't known about the trip before you left. He didn't seem to care, and once more I asked him why he didn't go to his friends show and he asked, what show? I don't understand that boy sometimes. I hope he doesn't treat all his friends that way."

"I'm not sure dear," Molly said, "but I do know that she only sees Harry as a friend, so there is hope yet that by the time she is 19 she'll be engaged to one of the boys. They'll have to step up their game, but then there is always Charlie."

Arthur laughed at his wife's antics, "give them some time Molly dear," Arthur said snuggling up to his wife, "they're young yet, and they've plenty of time to win the witch over. We've other things to discuss."

"Oh?" Molly said demurely, "what did you have in mind."

He slid his hand up over her arms, chest and neck, "I think you know," he whispered before turning out the light.

…

Hermione's parents were sitting at the kitchen table. They had so many questions; but were unsure how to go about getting them answered. Should they just wait the silence out before going and looking for answers. Could Hermione possibly be Harry's sister? It was seeming more and more possible as time went on that she very well could be.

The first clue was that both children were orphaned around the same time, if Jean remembered correctly the date of Hermione's arrival October 31st 1981. it was that very night 10 years ago that they're darling little girl had been left on the doorstep. And from what they gathered it was also the night Harry's parents died.

Second the mysterious note that was left with their daughter, asking no begging them to not tell anyone about the circumstances that the child was left.

"What do we do?" Jean asked.

"We let it go for now," Alex said taking his wife's hand and leading her up the stairs to their room.

…

Harry was sitting next to the window in his room peering out, thinking about the things involving his 'Sister'. _Who could it be?_ He thought in his head, surely he would know his sister when he met them, right? Could it really be that easy? _If only._

…

Hermione was sitting on her bed looking out the window, she couldn't figure out why she was feeling lonely. She'd never felt alone before had she? She wondered who her birth parents were. Her parents had told her she was adopted, but she didn't feel adopted. She felt loved and needed here with her parents. But now that she thought about it she felt she was missing something, something important.

The twins had asked if Harry could have been her twin the way they acted sometimes, _if only _Hermione had said. _If only it were true,_ she was thinking while gazing out the window. With a sigh she laid down on the bed falling into a sleep, where she dreamed Harry Potter was her long lost twin brother, not knowing that somewhere else Harry was dreaming about a sister he didn't know.

Could this dream ever come true? Would he never find her?

**A/N: here is where this chapter ends. I understand that your probably wondering about the Ballet thing I put in the beginning... it's not important right now, but I will be later. I've plans for Hermione in this story, and building the background is a bit important to not only her but Harry.**

**I couldn't help but add Molly's want for the girl to become part of her family, and I couldn't help but make Ron be Ron. He and Hermione aren't as close to each other as Harry is to the both of them. And I can't help but wonder if Ron would be jealous for Hermione for being Harry's twin later in the story.**

**As for questions and hopes about pairings, well we'll just have to see how the story unfolds. I'm not sure how it will work out yet. Specially with Molly trying to get one of her boys to court Hermione and all that.**

**And as you may have realized I'm taking the Name Miah from my other story Even If... I really like the name and I thought it would work with this plot. Miah means Great in Greek. Rosalie is for the tradition of her family naming their daughters after flowers. Petunia and Lily are both flowers... I couldn't help myself.**

**The story can only get better, and more complicated from here. Thanks for reading, I appreciate all every one of you. Even if I don't mention you.**

**P.S. I don't own Harry Potter, Nor am I making any money from this fic. It is purely for your enjoyment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sister to the Boy Who Lived**

**Chapter 3**

Harry was trapped up in his room thanks to the antics of one Dobby the House Elf. His uncle had declared that he would never go back to that school for freaks. It was totally unfair, what Harry needed was rescued. He hadn't been receiving any letters from his friends because of the annoying house elf. He wouldn't tell him anything only that he was endanger and needed to not go back to school.

Harry had to go back to school though, he wouldn't never see his friends again if he didn't. So what Harry potter needed most was for someone to rescue him. No sooner than the thought entered into his mind, a flying car appeared outside the window.

"They've got him caged in like an animal," Ron said, attaching a rope to the bars.

With a loud clank and a squealing thunk, the bars were pulled from the window. Mr. Dursley hearing the noise entered the room, yelling "Where do you think your going you Freak."

"Harry hurry," Ron said pulling his trunk and Harry's Owl Hedwig into the car. But before Harry could get out though the window and into the car, his uncle flew in behind him and attempted to pull him back by his ankle.

"Go, go," Harry said grabbing on to Ron's hand and the side of the car door. Doing this forced Mr. Dursley to let go of Harry as he was already dangling half in half out of the window.

Harry could hear his uncle yelling at him as they flew away. "How did you know I needed help?"

"Hermione sent us a letter," Fred explained, "said you weren't answering, she was concerned, but she couldn't come because she's in France with her parents for another 3 days."

Harry smiled, "So you thought you would come rescue me?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the twins and Ron said at the same time. Harry laughed, he couldn't help it he was in such a good mood.

After they arrived at the burrow, Harry and the three Weasley boys were greeted by that Lady of the house. "What were you boys thinking taking that car?"

"But we had to save him Mum," Ron cried, "they were keeping him caged in like some sort of Bird."

"It doesn't matter," Molly yelled, "it was dangerous and you could have gotten hurt."

"But..." Ron tried to say before being cut off.

"Oh, Hello Harry dear," Molly said nicely, "Good to see you, I hope you make your self feel at home."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said politely.

As Molly finished greeting Harry, Mr. Weasley entered the house, "Hello, boys, Molly dear," he said.

"You won't believe what your sons did," Molly chided, "they took that Enchanted car of yours for a spin to rescue Harry. They could've been hurt, what were you thinking Enchanting that car. It's against ministry regulations."

"How did it go..." Arthur started to say; but after receiving a glare from Molly finished, "that was very wrong of you boys. Apologize for worrying your mother."

"Sorry," the three boys said.

"Ugh, Males," Molly said in a huff and walked out of the kitchen and into the family room.

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or to pretend that he didn't hear a word that was said. So he decided on both. He laughed but did it quietly in him mind while pretending to be shocked at the display.

….

A week passed before they headed to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. Harry had received a letter asking if he had arrived at the Weasley's alright. She then proceeded to ask when they were going to Diagon Alley to get their school things.

Harry returned her letter with the day they would be going after talking to Mrs. Weasley. Upon meeting Hermione in Diagon Alley she fixed his glasses straight away. Harry wondered how she'd mastered so many spells so quickly. She simply shrugged before saying that she'd had extra time on her hands and nothing to do after the Dance Recital.

Ron being the idiot he was asked what Dance Recital. Hermione and Harry ignored him, and the twins hit him across the head calling him an idiot.

The year was kicked off with a bang when Harry and Ron couldn't get through the barrier, and made the decision to steal his fathers flying car.

Hermione, sat with Ginny and Neville on the train, they visited with several older students, while they wondered where Ron and Harry were.

Ginny took the time to find out everything Hermione knew about dancing, singing, instrument playing, she even asked if she knew how to knit or sew.

"Am I being interviewed for a job?" Hermione asked before laughing at her own joke.

"Nope," Ginny said ignoring the joke, "I was just curious. Do you think that I could go to your dance class with you over the summer?"

"I don't see why not," Hermione said, "Perhaps your parents would let you stay with us for six weeks. That's how long the class lasts for, and at the end we have a dance recital."

"That would be awesome," Ginny said reminding herself to tell her diary later. That was the thing that was interesting about her diary, it talked back to her., it understood how she was feeling. To tell the truth, the diary was very interested in hearing about Hermione; but then so was her mother. She was feeding her mother and her diary information about Hermione. The thought hadn't occurred to her that the diary was bad for her. And she certainly didn't think it odd that her diary was asking about Hermione. It wouldn't occur to her for a few years why Tom Riddle had been so curious about Ginny's Muggleborn friend.

…

Professor Snape sat at his desk after potions was over. He couldn't help but wonder why Dumbledore wasn't doing anything to stop the attacks on the students. The Gryffindor trio had tried to take matters into their own hands, a few months ago, and it had resulted in Hermione Granger the star Gryffindor know-it-all turning herself in to a cat.

He couldn't help but laugh about it after returning to his chambers that first night. After he warded and put up silencing charms that is. It would do no good for students and other staff members to hear him laughing about how the smartest witch of her age turned herself into a cat accidentally.

He sobered for a moment, her eyes looked so familiar. He was sure that there was more to her than met the eye. She was to smart for her own good at times, much like Potters mother was. Although she was his best friend. It was to much of a coincidence, that this Muggleborn girl reminded him so much of Lily Evans.

He was still gathering clues about 'Hermione Granger', and he would get to the bottom of it eventually. He still couldn't get the sight out of his mind, the empty impression in the bed next to where young Harry was sitting in his crib. It hadn't even occurred to him that Harry could have a twin brother instead of a twin sister. He just automatically assumed that the twin to the boy who lived was a girl. Not that it matters because he was right; but that's beside the point. And the point was, that something had been out of place then, and that same something still was. "Miss Potter," Severus muttered under his breath, "where are you? And are you well?"

There was no sound after he asked the questions aloud. Of course the empty classroom didn't know the answer. It was foolish of him to think that it would.

…

Harry entered the Chamber of Secrets to see a figure lying on the ground far into the chamber. Harry shook Ginny lightly, trying to wake her, when a boy stepped from the shadows.

"Hello Harry," the boy said.

"Tom, what are you doing here," Harry asked confused. After they talked or rather Tom talked to Harry, Tom told Harry who he really was, and that he'd intended to steal Ginny's life to come back to life.

Tom hissed into the shadows, calling forth the vile beast that petrified, his friend. It was at that moment that tom let slip that Ginny had been behind everything. He even went as far as telling him that he was Lord Voldemort. That the diary was a farce to get the girl to do as he wished, thus sucking her energy from her body, so that he could become a corporeal being once again.

With hiss, Riddle unleashed the Basilisk on Harry. After trying to run and hide from the giant snake, as he couldn't look into the Basilisk's eyes. He heard a song floating through the chambers. It was Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix. Harry watched transfixed as he took out the beasts eyes. Leveling the playing field, so that Harry could defeat the giant snake. Fawkes had dropped the sorting hat near Harry when he wasn't paying attention. As he picked the hat up, he noticed it was heavy, peering inside he noticed something shiny. Harry reached in and pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor.

After fighting with the snake for what seemed like forever, his arm slipped up into the basilisk's mouth. The snake's mouth closed, and the sward went up into its brain, killing it. Harry and the sward fell away from the snake and onto the floor, a Basilisk fang embedded in Harry's arm.

Tom stood over him, cackling evilly at him. Harry suddenly had a brilliant idea and stabbed the journal with the fang. While Tom was ding he asked a question that left Harry stumped, "Hows your sister?" Tom asked before he painfully disappeared.

Fawkes, flew over to Harry, landed in front of him and cried, dropping his tears onto Harry's arm. Harry watched in awe as the Phoenix healed him, before thanking him.

Ginny awoke shortly after, hugging onto Harry for dear life, while thanking him for saving her.

"You came for me," Ginny cried, "He kept saying you wouldn't, that no one would know I was gone until it was to late."

"Well I'm here now," Harry said smoothing her hair, "Shall we get out of here?"

Together they walked out of the chamber to where the pile of rocks had fallen. Lockheart awoke just as Harry, Ginny and to their surprise Fawkes were coming though the rubble.

"Who are you?" Professor Lockheart asked confused, before looking at his hands and asking stupidly, "Who am I?"

His questions went unanswered as the four of them were lifted into the air, "This is so crazy," the 'Professor' yelled, "It's like we're flying."

"Idiot," Ron muttered under his voice so only Ginny and Harry could hear. Once they were alone in the hospital wing for the night they laughed.

Harry spoke with Dumbledore about the book, Dumbledore told Harry that it had contained a piece of Voldemort's soul. It would do no more harm now as Harry had destroyed it. There were a few thinks that had happened that Harry hadn't understood. What was Voldemort's obsession with Harry's 'Sister'.

The last time he'd asked Dumbledore about it, he'd denied knowing what Voldemort was talking about. But his aunt had said that his sisters birth had been announced with his. Harry thought that it was a bad idea to mention the sister thing again. He would just have to figure it out on his own.

When Harry was talking to Dumbledore Mr. Malfoy stopped by the office. He was confused why Dumbledore would have the diary that he'd slipped into the youngest Weasley's book pail. He threw the book back down on Dumbledore's desk before storming out. While Mr. Malfoy was scolding his house elf, Harry came up with a brilliant idea.

He slipped off his shoe and sock on his right foot. After slipping his sock-less foot back on, he put his dirty smelly sock into the diary before calling out to Dobby and Mr. Malfoy.

Handing Dobby the destroyed diary with the sock inside, he smirked as Dobby started to jump up and down in glee, "Master has given Dobby clothes." Dobby cried.

"What are you talking about elf," Mr. Malfoy spat in disdain.

"Master has freed Dobby," Dobby cried holding up a dirty sock that had been hiding in the Diary.

"Boy what have you done," Mr. Malfoy yelled as he went to hit the boy with his cane.

"You Shall Not Hurt Harry Potter," Dobby cried before blocking Mr. Malfoy's attack on the boy.

"You'll regret this Potter," Mr. Malfoy yelled at the boy. Before turning and stalking away.

"Thank you Harry Potter," Dobby said bowing, before he too disappeared.

A night or two later, Madam Sprout informed the headmaster that Mandrakes had matured enough to make the potion to cure the petrification. Harry and Ron hurried to the infirmary to inform the petrified Hermione that she would be back with them soon enough.

The day before the leaving feast, Harry and Ron caught sight of Hermione standing in the door way to the great hall. The three ran towards each other and they hugged, before pulling her to the table to eat.

Hermione had been a bit upset when she'd learned that she'd been asleep for months. Because of her clues the boys had been able to figure out the problem, thus giving them the ability to save Ginny. Dumbledore exempted all the students who were petrified from exams. Hermione however was a bit upset. Although her teachers were sure that she would have aced the tests whether or not she had studied for them.

Professor McGonagall had promised that she would make the girl take extra tests in third year if it would make the girl feel better about it. Hermione smiled happily, before going to bed.

The leaving ceremony, was a good as it was the year before. Ginny had sat with Neville, Ron, Harry and Hermione on the train ride home. Ginny kept begging forgiveness for what had happened.

"It could have happened to anyone," Hermione said, "but now we know, that if it talks or thinks, and it isn't a person or the sorting hat that we should have it looked over by a professor first."

"She's right Ginny," Harry said, "no one was seriously hurt, I think that Hermione is right by saying it could have happened to anyone."

Fred, George and Percy stopped by the carriage that Harry and Ron were in. The three boys once again thanked Harry for rescuing their sister. They also thanked Hermione for helping with the clues. Percy went as far to thank Hermione for keeping Penelope from getting hurt when they were coming from the library. Even thought Penelope wasn't a target of the beast, she still could have been hurt had she not been prepared.

Hermione blushed before saying it was nothing, and going back to her book that she was attempting to read.

"Are you going to dance again this summer?" Fred asked curiously.

"That's my plan," Hermione said, glancing up from her book, "why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Fred said.

"Wait you dance?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ronald," Hermione said in an annoyed tone, "did you not get the invitation last summer to come see me perform?"

"Yes," Ron said looking at her, "but it sounded boring so I decided not to go. Your not mad are you?"

"Of course not," Hermione said trying to contain her sadness. It was just dancing after all, it was just something that her mother wanted to her do to pass her time. Just something her mother asked of her. It wasn't like it was studying for school. Even though she did enjoy it, and it had become part of her life. It had hurt just a tiny bit that her friend hadn't wanted to come and see her perform. It wasn't even just her really, there were several other girls that joined the Ballet classes every summer. It was much like Ice skating in the winter, although Hermione didn't perform in skating she still learned. For if ice skating was needed to catch a good husband that by all means lets squire the skills. Hermione sighed.

"Everything OK?" Harry asked his friend.

"It's fine," Hermione said with a sad smile. "I'll miss you guys this summer."

"Is that all?" Harry asked curiously. When Hermione shook her head yes, Harry laughed, "I'll miss you too. If it means anything, my aunt and uncle will allow us to attend your recital if you send another invitation."

Hermione smiled, "any chance I'll get to meet your aunt and uncle this time around?"

"I wouldn't count on it," Harry said, "But apparently your parents treat my aunt and uncle, so perhaps your mum could guilt your aunt into meeting up for lunch or something."

"I'll see what I can do," Hermione said, "It might be hard since were not aloud to use magic out side of school."

Everyone laughed, "just don't use the Magic word around my aunt and uncle they hate it." Harry said seriously, "If they don't go ballistic on your Mum or dad, they'll let me have it when they get home."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said taking his hand, "I'm really going to miss you this summer."

"I'll miss you to Hermione," Harry said.

When they reached the train station, he and Hermione shared an extra long hug. They both felt off, after that, like something was missing. Neither of them knew it as a bond they shared as brother and sister.

…

they hadn't been more than a few minutes gone from the station before Molly asked, "You don't suppose they have romantic feelings for eachother do you?"

"Mum," Ron said with a sour face, "I doubt that Harry thinks of Hermione that way, he's only 11. besides she's not very pretty, I'm sure that he would go for someone with less bushy hair than her."

"Ron, that wasn't very nice to say," Ginny said coming to her friends defence, since she wasn't there to defend herself. "She's already said that he's like the brother she never had, the brother she's always dreamed of. definitely better than you Ronald."

"Ginny calm down, he didn't mean anything by it," George said.

"I'm sure," Fred continued the thought threateningly.

"Of course not," Ron said holding his hands up in protest, "I was just saying that all girls at our age are quite gross. I'm sure she'll grow up to be a lovely girl."

"She's already lovely," Ginny said to herself, low enough so that only Fred and George could hear her, "I wish she was my sister."

"If she marries one of your brothers, she will be," Her mother said low so that only Ginny could hear her.

"Molly dear, she's still young dear," Arthur said, "why don't you let her grow up a bit before you try to marry one or your sons off to her."

"Of course dear," she said to him, "there's something special about that girl, I just can't pin my finger on it. She's going to amount to something great, and I want my boys to be a part of it."

"That's all fine and good Molly," Arthur said pulling her into a loose hug, "But it would be better for her to genuinely like the boys and for them to genuinely to like her. I don't want you forcing them to befriend her."

"Of course I wouldn't do that," Molly said shyly looking at her hands, "I just think that Ron should try harder to be her friend. He makes no effort at all. In a few years she's going to think that the only reason he's hanging around is for her brain."

"I'm sure that isn't true," Arthur said, "She's smart, but so are our boys, they'll do whats right. And if they don't Ginny will make them. Now how about we get on with dinner so we can make them go to bed."

"You always have the most wonderful ideas," Molly said with a saucy wink, before disappearing into the kitchen, to start dinner.

…

Back at 4 Private drive, Harry was sitting in the dining room at the table halfheartedly watching what his aunt and uncle were watching on the Tele. He was thinking about his sister, wondering where she was, if she was safe, if he'd ever see her again.

His aunt walked behind where he was sitting and into the kitchen. She watched him silently, she remembered the one time that she'd met her sister's husband. The boy sitting in her dining room was a spitting image.

She couldn't get the idea out of her head about the boy's birth announcement, since he'd asked if he had a sister or not. Several weeks after he'd gone back to school after the summer ended. She went up into the attic where she kept everything that she had of her sisters. opening the first shoe box she was surprised to find little girl booties and a letter from her sister. Under it lay the birth announcement:

_Mr. James Potter and Mrs. Lilly Potter_

_Would like to Announce the Birth_

_OF Harry James Potter_

_And Miah Rosalie Potter_

_Born on October 31st, 1981_

_At 9:45AM and 9:53AM_

_At St. Mungo's Hospital..._

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. What could have happened to her sisters little girl. Petunia had stayed silent for too long, she would talk to her husband tonight, she would find out the truth if he knew it. She would find out who that girl that her nephew was seen hugging at the train station reminded her of. Why had the young girl held the same looks as her sister did? Even if she had to invite the girl over for a day or two over the summer she would figure it out. She would figure it out if it was the last thing that she did.

The time ticked by rather quickly, and soon the first night back home was nearly at a close. "Harry," Petunia said to the boy sitting in the chair in her dining room.

"Yes aunt petunia?"

"Go to your room," she said looking at the clock. It said 7:59 PM. Dinner was done, and the kitchen cleaned, "And go to bed, you look exhausted."

"Yes, ma'am," he said standing he went to walk towards his room, before turning back, "Good Night."

She hummed in response before he turned and walked up the stairs. After a while her son too was ushered up to bed. They really should have been more strict with the boy.

"Coming dear?" Vernon turned to her to ask.

"Yes," she said grabbing his outstretched hand. For a fairly normal family though they were vicious to outsiders, they were loving to their inner circle. Harry was just there, he wasn't wanted, he wasn't needed, he was just there.

"Vernon?" Petunia asked as they got into bed.

"What is it dear?" he asked grumpily.

"When the boy was left at the door, nearly 11 years ago, did the note say anything about his sister?" Petunia asked shyly.

"Why do you ask?" he asked in the same hushed grumpy tone.

"Well..." she started to say before stopping.

"Spit it out dear," Vernon snapped.

"Well the boy asked last summer about if he had a sister, and I've been doing some thinking," Petunia said, "what happened to the little girl? Shouldn't she have come to us?"

Vernon stopped silent, he didn't utter a word. He looked at his wife, she looked like a naughty child asking for a piece of candy even though she should have been in bed. He didn't know what to say. He knew that when their son was born that she was disappointed that it wasn't a girl. The labor had been a difficult one, and he didn't want her to go through another. But she had so desperately wanted a girl.

"The letter didn't mention him having a sister," Vernon said after some thought, "if the boy has a twin she should have come to us yes. As to what happened to her, well only the man running the show would have any idea what happened to her."

…

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was thinking about things. First things first he needed a Teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Second thing he needed was to stir up some trouble with some of the older Order members.

Perhaps he would ask Remus Lupin to Teach Defense this coming year. Sure the man was a werewolf but it wasn't like he could help it. He was bitten as a child, and well children usually have little say over these matters.

He would owl out a letter first thing in the morning. Next he needed to do something about Miss Granger. She had far to much contact with Mr. Potter for his liking. Soon the would figure out the truth and then where would he be. He'd be seen for a decietful old man, they just didn't understand his brilliance. Keeping the girl out of the way so that the boy could concentrate on his task of defeating the greatest most terrible dark lord since Grindlewald, was a task that didn't include little sisters getting in the way.

Although she was very smart, she'd gotten past Severus's potions riddle, when she was in first year. This past year she not only gave Harry a way to infiltrate the Slytherin common room, she stole potion ingredients from a teacher to do it. The girl belonged in a house all her own, a house comprised of Gryffindor for bravery, Hufflepuff for loyalty, Slytherin for ambition, and Ravenclaw for brilliance.

However the girl wasn't perfect, although she gave Harry the power to infiltrate the Slytherin common room. She didn't pay attention to the fine detail of the hair she'd placed into her Polyjuice potion brew. Now she would have cat reflexes and mentalities for the rest of her life. Dumbledore didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Thought something in the back of Dumbledore's mind warned him that Mr. Potters sister wouldn't remain a secret forever, he ignored it. Surely his plan was so fool proof that he would be able to keep her identity a secret indefinetly.

**A/N: it seemed like a good place to end the chapter. I know its a bit longer than you though. So what do you think? Will harry's aunt and uncle accept Harry's twin should she be found? And what has Dumbledore have in story to keep Hermione's identity a secret? I'm not sure of pairing yet thus far. We'll have to see how it develops. **

**I wanted you all to see how Hermione spends her free time at home because it will be important in the future. Maybe not till 4th or 5th year. I'm thinking of changing things around a bit, so there will be things that happen in this story that aren't in the Cannon. So please bear with me. And tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sister to the Boy Who Lived**

**Chapter 4**

_Mid July 1993_

The day had started off as a relatively normal one for the Granger household. Hermione and her young friend were at day classes at the Dance center. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were at their dental practice. It had already been a lovely morning. Everything was going according to schedule. Until Mrs. Granger received the most unexpected call at about half past one.

Seeing as the secretary was out to lunch, Mrs. Granger answered the phone. "You've reached Granger Dental, this is Jean speaking how may I help you?" It had been so long since she'd needed to answer the phone at her desk that she wasn't quite sure if she'd done it right.

"Ah yes, hello this is Mrs. Dursley," the lady on the line said, she sounded as uncertain as she felt. "You treated my Dudley for a cavity a few weeks back."

"Is there something I can help you wish, Mrs. Dursley?" Jean asked.

"Well, my Nephew Harry, goes to school with your daughter, and he was wondering if she could come over some afternoon for tea."

Jean thought about it for a few minutes, "I can't say for sure until I talk to my daughter," Jean said cautiously, "If you leave me your home number I could call you back tonight after I've had a chance to speak with her."

"That would be lovely," Mrs. Dursley said giving Jean her number, "Perhaps we could even have you all over for dinner some evening."

"I will talk to my daughter and call you back this evening," Jean said.

"Thank you," Mrs. Dursley said.

When Jean arrived home everything was as it should have been. Hermione was practicing her newest piece on the piano, the young Weasley girl was turning the pages for her. Her husband was siting on the couch reading the paper, glancing occasionally at their daughter. Jean greeted them before walking into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Girls," Alex said, "why don't you go into the kitchen and help with dinner."

"OK," they two of them said.

"Hi Mom," Hermione said, while Ginny greeted her as Mrs. Granger.

"Call me Jean dear," she said to the girl. They worked together to finish dinner, before jean remember that she needed to talk to her daughter about Harry.

"I had an odd call at the office today," Jean said off handedly while setting the table.

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Dursley called and asked if you would be willing to come to tea some afternoon so you and Harry could catch up."

"I wouldn't mind," Hermione said, "but what about Ginny, can she come to?"

"I don't see why not," Jean said, "I'll talk to her about it when I call her back after dinner. She also invited us to dinner sometime in the near future."

"Why would she do that?" Hermione asked, "Harry's aunt and uncle treat Harry horribly, why would they want to invite one of his friends from school over?"

"I don't know dear," Jean said, "but if there is any mystery to be solved I'm sure that you girls can solve it."

"Well said dear," Alex said giving her a cheeky smile, "say can I help."

"Of course dear," Jean said, "you don't mind do you girls? He's always wanted to be a secret detective."

"Yet he became a dentist," Hermione said so only her and Ginny could hear.

"What's that dear?" Jean asked.

"Nothing Mom," Hermione said, "this is really good."

…

Mrs. Dursley sat nervously at the kitchen table. It had been a week since she talked to Mrs. Granger on the phone about their daughter coming over for tea. She devised a plan, she was going to decide and concur. She would have Harry and the girls go out to the garden after having a cup of tea, and she would covertly ask about her daughter.

Her hands were shaking when she filled the kettle with water placing it on the stove. Once they arrived she would 'Put the kettle on' so to speak. She already had everything ready, now if they would just arrive.

Petunia jumped a foot off the sofa when the door bell rang. Luckily Dudley was out for the afternoon, and wouldn't be home till dinnertime. Answering the door she greeted them sweetly, Harry ran down the stairs at the sound of the door. To his surprise Hermione, her mother and Ginny were standing in the door. His aunt had mentioned them coming for tea, but not when. Just that he was expected to be courteous.

He stood next to the sofa as the ladies came in single filed, but was surprised when Hermione latched onto him, giving him a bone crushing hug. "I missed you," she said into his should.

His arms came around her waist, lifting her up off the floor, "Missed you too," he said. They came apart with a smile, but not before giving a small shoulder to shoulder hug. "Thanks for coming Gin."

"Your welcome Harry," she said with a tinge of blush to her cheeks.

As they sat and talked, Ginny had to wonder why Harry and Hermione would hug so tightly. It didn't seem like they liked each other as more than a friend. And neither of them blushed when they hugged tightly. Cold it be that they treated each other like a sibling would. Charlie and Bill would hug her like that when they came home for the holidays. Fred and George would even hug her like that sometimes.

Hermione watched as the two of them answered questions, for his aunt. She noticed that their hands were clasped together. If Ginny didn't know better she would think they were siblings seeing each other for the first time in months. Fred and George held hands like that sometimes. She wondered if the Patil twins held hands like that after seeing each other after a long time. It was something to think about.

…

Petunia and Jean sat in the drawing room after sending the kids outside into the garden. The garden that Harry had worked very hard on the last few weeks. There was a awkward silence, where they both shifted, in their seats, until Petunia got up the nerve to ask about Hermione.

"She's very polite," Petunia said, "and very studious from what Harry tells me."

"She's very bright," Jean said in a boasting tone.

"What it an easy pregnancy?" Petunia said, "I had a difficult time with Dudley, I'm sorry to say that we weren't able to have another."

"We're not actually Hermione's birth parents," Jean admitted, "she was left to us when she was about a year old. The person that left her didn't know much about her. We named her what we would have named a daughter had we been able to have one."

"When did she come to you?" Petunia asked in genuine curiosity.

"1981," Jean said, with holding the exact day.

After say their goodbyes, the three visitors left with a promise to come to dinner the following week.

Petunia sat unmoving on the Sofa, for a long time after they left, leaving Harry to make dinner. While he was cooking he silently wondered what it was that caused his Aunt to fret so. He wondered if it was something Hermione's mother had said.

…

Over the next week, Ginny helped Hermione practice with the piano. Silently turning her pages when they were meant to be turned. In a couple of weeks when their dance workshop was finished, Ginny would be going home with her family; but their were so many things left to learn.

Ginny remembered Hermione saying that when dance was done she had voice lessons and other lessons to attend. Her mother was bent on Hermione learning all that she could so that she could marry well. She hadn't realized that many Muggle's thought like many Wizards about women being well taught. She had thought that Hermione had said that Muggle's had come a long way since the 1800's when Muggle's were famous for thinking this way. It didn't make any sense. Hermione seemed a little sad on the train home, about noting getting to do anything fun over the summer. Even the family trips they took were meant for Hermione to broaden her mind.

Ginny wondered, how many instruments Hermione learned to play before she started learning piano. She wondered if Hermione spoke any foreign languages.*

Soon it was time for The Granger's and Ginny to go to dinner at the Dursley's. Hermione wasn't sure that it was such a great idea, but her mother assured her that everything would be fine.

Petunia had cooked a roast, with vegetables, and for desert there was Apple Dumplings with Carmel sauce. Conversation after dinner was just small talk between the adults, while Dudley complained about having to sit next to Harry. When Hermione offered to switch with him he said he'd rather sit next to Harry.

Hermione and Ginny fought off a laugh, being 12 he must still not like girls. Harry didn't quite understand what they were smirking about and looked at Dudley who was equally confused.

In the other room Petunia kept silent about the information she had learned about Hermione really being adopted. She wasn't sure if she should bring it up in mixed company. Perhaps their daughter didn't know she was adopted. Or perhaps she did and because she felt loved, it didn't mater. There was no way to tell for sure unless she cornered the girl and asked her. She wasn't quite ready to go that far yet. She needed time to plan.

…

Though the Granger's enjoyed getting together with the Dursley's to some extent, it wasn't something they were prepared to do very often.

Ginny's time with the Granger's went a bit to fast for her taste. Though she was looking forward to performing at the Recital, she didn't really want to go back home yet. She knew that she had to return home though. So on the night of the Recital she packed her bags, in preparation for the return to normal life.

…

When Molly received the invitation she was ecstatic. She couldn't believe that her daughter was going to be performing on stage. When she informed the family that they would be attending the dance recital, everyone was happy to go; well except for Ron. He still thought the idea of a dance recital was stupid; but as everyone in the family was attending what choice did he have?

Finally after the long wait, they were going to see Ginny again. The house had been quiet without her there. The twins missed picking on her, Ron missed her yelling. Percy missed her for no other reason than she was his sister, and she'd been gone for a while.

When Bill received the news, he was delighted that Ginny was spending time with someone who could help her grow after the disaster in her first year. He really wanted to come home for the performance; but he knew he wouldn't be able to get off on holiday on such short notice. The Goblins at Gringotts were understanding but they weren't that understanding. A siblings recital wasn't an emergency. And thus he knew he would be denied the leave of absence to attend.

He owled his mother his apologies to his mother to forward to his little sister. Though he could have sent her a letter all on his own.

…

When the performance was over, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley found that Ginny danced very well and were prepared for the start of a summer tradition. She would really need to introduce the girls to the Wizarding Ballet circuit. She just knew that they would do well there. It was the only place in the Wizarding world where money, and blood status didn't matter.

…

The Dursley's sat near the back, Petunia was secretly hoping that Hermione was her Niece. She was so talented, and so much like her sister it was uncanny. Vernon was thinking that he could accept this girl if she were his wife's Niece. Even after going over it all in his head, he couldn't think anything bad about the girl. Dudley couldn't figure out why they were at a dance recital in the first place. Until he recognized the two girls on stage. He couldn't help but think it was a waste of time. Only idiots would want to watch girls dance around on stage.

Harry on the other hand, couldn't help but think that Hermione hadn't looked more like herself, since she danced on stage last. She looked beautiful and so different that if he hadn't know what she looked like he might have taken her for someone else. Ginny danced good as well he thought.

And when the evening was over, they said goodbye, before heading home.

It wasn't long after the Ballet Recital that Vernon's sister Marge came to visit, saying some rather rude things about Harry's Mother he accidentally blew her up, and she floated away. He escaped during the commotion, with his trunk and Hedwig. On his way he thought he saw a rather big black dog hiding in the bushes, before he caught the night bus and escaped to the Leakey Cauldron.

Harry was shown to a room, where he was told all his school books were waiting for him. The Monster book was the most interesting. Over the next few days, the Weasley's owled him to let him know that they would be staying a few nights before the kids returned to school in a few days.

He awoke in the morning to Hermione and Ron yelling at each other. Something about a cat and a Rat. Harry stepped out into the hall and looked around slightly confused at the silence that could now be heard after so much yelling. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Hermione's cat, and how indignant he looked, as if he was saying 'How dare I? How dare you... how dare you accuse me of such abhorrences ' If only the cat could speak that's exactly what he would say.

When Hermione asked him what was so funny, when he told her, she couldn't help but laugh as well. Together the two of them sat and talked at the bottom of the steps. Ginny and Ron were both a bit jealous of Hermione because she was hogging Harry's attention. In a few years they would come to realize that they were being silly about it: but for now, they were wishing Hermione would take up less of Harry's time and energy.

Then the day came for them to go back to school, Ginny, the twins and Ron said good bye to their parents as they boarded the train. Harry didn't have any family to say goodbye to so he said goodbye to the Weasley's before boarding the train behind the Weasley brood. Percy boarded after everyone else was already on board the train as he was Head Boy.

Hermione after saying goodbye to her parents, and to the Weasley's boarded the train. Harry and Ron were having a hard time finding an empty compartment and decided to sit in a compartment with someone who seemed to be sleeping.

Ron wondered out loud who the guy was, and when Hermione answered "R. Lupin."

"You really do know everything," Ron said surprised.

"It's written on his luggage," she replied annoyed.

"Oh, right," Ron said taking a seat after putting his luggage up above the seat.

Somewhere along the journey to the school, the day grew dark, the air turned cold, and all the happiness seemed to be sucked from the air. Suddenly the man in the corner sat up, telling the students to sit still. However before he could stand, the door was opened and in it stood a Dementor, or floated rather.

It hovered in the doorway, before zeroing in on Harry, who was sitting as stiff as a board in his seat. As the Dementor latched onto him, feeding on his memories. Harry and Hermione latched hands automatically, and Harry heard a scream. Harry wasn't sure he should mention that he thought it was his sisters scream that he thought he had heard; but he was sure that it was.

Harry and Hermione looked down at their hands, and then back up at each other. They then pulled apart quickly.

At the Welcome Feast that evening, Mr. Lupin was introduced as DADA Teacher for the year.

Dumbledore made a speech about the Dementor's, how they were searching the area looking for a man that was to be tried for murder. And that after 12 years the murderer still hadn't been found. There was no real evidence, only suspects. He also said that if anyone saw anything suspicious they were to go to their head of house.

…

Sirius Black, friend of James and Lilly Potter, Godfather to Harry Potter, sat in the chambers of Remus Lupin waiting for his friends return from the feast in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had said that he would have been welcome to come to dinner: but Sirius wasn't sure how they would explain his presence there.

It might cause a panic if they were to tell the students that he was there to search for the suspects. That he was there to look for something out of the ordinary. Plus Sirius didn't want to meet his Godson in this manner. 'Hello, Harry. I'm your Godfather, I'm also here as an under cover Auror to search for you parents killer.' Yes, that would go over so well. It would also raise a lot of questions, questions that Sirius didn't have the answer to.

So he waited in his friends chambers, until his return for the evening. Severus and some of the other teachers thought it would be a good idea for Sirius to masquerade as Remus's Pet Dog. This way he could roam the grounds, and possibly even bunk in Gryffindor tower.

...

Before the week was out, Hagrid was in trouble with the school board. The Hippogriff that they were studying in class, reared up and slashed Draco's arm when Draco tried to approach with out the proper protocol. In retaliation the Hippogriff was sentenced to death by beheading which wouldn't happen till after a trial that Hermione agreed to help him work on.

Hermione had taken so many classes that she was issued a time turner to complete her studies. She got up and walked out of divination when the teacher told her she didn't have the talent for it. She knocked the crystal ball onto the floor on her way out, while muttering to herself.

…

It wasn't until the night of Buckbeak's Execution that Sirius or Remus figured out that it was their old friend Peter who was the suspect the Dementor's were looking for. Remus waited in the Shrieking Shack, while Sirius was to nab Ron's Rat as they were coming back from Hagrid's. Only things didn't go as planned. Instead of him grabbing the Rat, he ended up grabbing Ron by the ankle.

Harry and Hermione battled the Womping Willow to get to the tunnel that, Professor Lupin's dog carry Ron through.

When Harry and Hermione burst through the door after Snuffles, they didn't see Snuffles. What they saw was a grown man, holding his wand on Ron and Professor Lupin standing behind him.

"Just hand over the Rat," the man they hadn't recognized was saying.

"No," Ron said holding him tightly to his chest, "You can't hurt Scabbers. He's just a Rat, he hasn't done anything to you."

"You don't know what your saying," Professor Lupin said, "And that isn't your ordinary Rat."

"He's an Animagus," Hermione said from the door way.

Everyone turned to look at her speechless. Was she talking about Remus's pet or the Rat?

"What's an Animagus?" Harry asked.

"Him," she said pointing towards Sirius, "An Animagus is a witch or wizard that transfigures them selves into animal form. Snuffles wasn't your ordinary dog, even I could tell that."

"Give him the ran Ron," Harry said, "maybe they want him cause they think he's an Animagus like Snuffles is."

"Finally the voice of reason," Remus said,

"No," Ron yelled, "You can't have him."

"Accio Rat," Hermione called pointing her wand at Ron.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Sirius asked looking at his friend.

"Before you check to see if he's an Animagus would you mind telling us who you are?" Harry asked.

"Yes," a voice sounded from the door way, "do tell us."

"Severus," Sirius said with a sigh, "what brings you here?"

"Students out of bed," was all that he said.

"Right," Sirius said, "I'm an Auror, Sirius Black at your service. I've been under cover since September, when your returned to school. We had a friend in school, who like me and James was an Animagus. I've been searching for him for a few years, when I saw him at the Leaky over the summer, I knew it was him."

"You knew my father?" Harry asked.

"We can talk about all that later," Sirius said, "right now we have to deal with Him,"

Remus pointed his wand at the Rat and muttered he Animagus reversal spell. Suddenly the Rat started to grow. Soon it looked rather deformed as his head, hands, arms and legs changed from Rat into human form.

He stood there sniffing the air, his hands wringing under his chin. It took a moment or two for him to realize that he was back in human form. "My friends," he said in a high squeaky voice, before he cleared his voice. He'd been in him Animagus for the last few years. He almost forgot what walking on two legs felt like.

It wasn't long before Sirius lunged at him, it was up to Remus and Severus to hold him back, to keep him from killing him. "Why, You were their friends, They trusted you," Sirius yelled, "They Trusted You, And You Sold Them OUT!"

"You don't understand what he was like," Peter said referring to The Dark Lord. "He was going to kill me, he was going to Kill my family."

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"** Sirius bellowed at him as Peter clung to his robes.

The silence was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. After Sirius calmed down, thanks for the reassuring words of Remus. Sirius bound him, and with the help of Remus removed him from the Shrieking Shack.

Harry and Hermione carried Ron as they followed behind them. However their was one very overlooked hiccup to the nights events. Remus had forgotten that there was a Full Moon set for tonight. The powers that be hadn't seen to overlook this one event, no there just had to be a Fool Moon; a cursed event to all Were Wolves.

As Remus laid eyes on the Moon, he cringed, and started to change. Sirius realizing what was happening, tried to stall Remus. "Run," he called to those behind him.

Whilst peter stood forgotten, he stumbled away, before falling to the ground. There laying next to him was a wand. Oh happy day. Peter rolled around for a moment or two before being able to grasp the wand in his bound hand. First he released himself from his bonds, then he transformed into an Animagus again.

Thought they were eventually able to get away, after Remus seemed to chase after the sound of another wolf from the distance. Severus and Sirius ushered the children back inside and to the infirmary. Though Harry and Hermione were covered in bruised and scrapes after their scuffle with the Womping Willow, it was Ron that had received the most damage. He had been drug a few hundred feet by his leg, he was luck to be alive... OK so that a bit of an exaggeration. The Divination teacher would be thrilled that one of him predictions came true thought a bit obscure in the telling.

After Severus and Sirius left the infirmary. Separately not together mind you, Dumbledore arrived with Hermione's Time Turner. He gave them the speech about playing with time, but sent them on their way just the same.

First they stopped by Hagrid's Hut. Threw rocks at themselves, to get them to leave before springing Buckbeak from his doom. They ran into some centaurs who agreed to smuggle him deep into the forest for safe keeping, until a time could be arranged to smuggle him away.

Hermione's Howl drew Remus away from the others. Rushing to get away from the area so that Remus would decide to have them as a snack, left them huffing for breath when they arrived at the Womping Willow. They had just missed Peter, and decided to try and find him. However after searching for a half hour they had to go. The ran into the infirmary just as their other selves disappeared. Thus setting time right once more.

Ron passed out from the confusion of seeing them disappear and then reappear.

"So that's how you've been getting to all your classes?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she said.

"You must be exhausted," Harry said, "How did you come across this thing anyway?"

"Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore gave it to me so I could take all the extra classes I wanted to take. Though I wonder if Dumbledore knew we'd be needing a Ministry issued time turner for just this reason."

"It's Dumbledore," Harry said, "Do you think he's part Seer?"

"It's Dumbledore," Hermione said, "I'd be surprised if he wasn't."

Two days later, Hermione and Harry were in Professor Lupin's classroom as he was packing his belongings. Sirius who was supposed to be helping him, wasn't. He was messing around with the Bogart that was still in the chest in the corner of the room.

"Since when had you figured out that Remus was a Werewolf?" Sirius asked her as Remus and Harry were having a heart to heart about James.

"Since Professor Snape assigned the Werewolf essay in Defense Against the Dark Arts," she answered.

"Since that long ago huh?" Sirius asked. If he could remember that Harry had a twin sister he would be thinking about how much she was like James, for being able to tell so quickly that Remus was a Werewolf. But since he couldn't remember what he was forced to forget, he wasn't thinking about that. "Why didn't you tell someone about him?"

"It's not my secret to tell," she said looking him directly in the eye, "besides he's the best Defense professor we've had since we've been here. I wouldn't want to ruin that, besides Werewolves are often misunderstood. They only change shape into something else once a month, he's careful. I don't see the problem with it."

"Your a good girl Hermione Granger," Sirius said, "Harry is lucky to have you. I hope he wasn't to hard on you about the broom when you turned it into McGonagall. You did the right thing."

"He was so angry with me," Hermione said, "Ron wasn't much better."

"You've a good heart," Sirius said putting his hand on her shoulder, "They're lucky to have a friend like you. I think they forget, that you've been there with them through everything. Harry is a lot like his father, he's hard headed, he'll get an idea in his head that will become hard to dislodge."

"Is there history between you and Professor Snape?" she asked.

"Yes," Sirius said, "but all you really need to know is that he can be trusted."

She nodded before looking over at Harry and Remus. They were laughing now, which meant that the seriousness was all over now. She smiled up at Sirius before she walked over to Harry and resting her cheek against his shoulder. She could do this because he was just a bit taller that her.

Harry didn't look over at her, he just rested his head against hers as he finished the conversation with Remus.

After Harry and Hermione left to go see Ron in the Hospital Wing, Sirius turned to Remus, "Do you think they'll get together in the future?"

"No," Remus said shaking his head. When Sirius asked why, Remus answered, "I can't put my finger on it, there's something familiar about the way they act around each other. Like they belong together, but not as lovers, more like siblings."

Sirius thought about it for a moment, before nodding his head in agreement with Remus.

School ended without any real trouble. Everyone was happily eating at the feast, forgetting their troubles. Except for Malfoy who was still steaming over the incident on the night of the 'Execution'. Only Crab and Goyle knew how Malfoy had broken his nose, he didn't dare tell anyone that a girl had done it. Let alone a Muggle Born one at that. He'd be laughed at, instead he told everyone he'd run into Gregory's fist. Seemed plausible enough for some. Others sat up and laughed about it in the common room, when he wasn't there. Namely Zabini, Nott and Avery.

The school ride home, held nothing unusual. Thought the twins had tried to prank a few of the younger students. They were stopped by Hermione, who said that turning their hair and robes a different color was enough. They hadn't needed to turn their skin blue too. Unfortunately she hadn't been paying attention to Lee who was behind her. He gave her blue tipped hair, and Green Robes. She was going to kill them when she looked in the mirror.

It was decided that Ginny would stay with them again over the summer. The first two weeks though she would spend at home, working on her summer reading. School work was very easily accomplished for Ginny though so she finished within the first week. The second week was used to play Quidditch with her brothers.

Harry's home life hadn't changed much when it came to getting bullied by his cousin. His aunt and uncle were a bit nicer to him though. It wasn't so noticeable at first, but after a few weeks, he could tell they were making the effort to be a tad nicer.

**A/N: I know what your thinking, Hermione seems to be turning into one of those Mary Sue types. She's not really. Her mother wants her to be accomplished like the ladies she read about in many of Jane Austen's novels. She had Hermione join Ballet because she didn't seem to have any friends in class. It didn't occur to her that perhaps the reason she didn't have any friends was because she wasn't like the other kids. She's always been smart, considered in her younger years a nerd; but to top if off, she spends what free time she had learning to play instruments, singing, dance, languages, reading. Anyways she does it because her mother wants her to. Not because she wants to please everyone. So please remember that before you comment about her being the People pleasing type. Kay?**

**2: Those of you who are worried that Hermione will end up with Ron. there is no need to panic, this is not a Ron/Hermione Pairing. Personally i don't think they mesh all that well. so think about that before you review. As to who she's going to be with you'll just have to Wait and See. Cause even i don't know. **

**If you want to read a Fred/Hermione/George pairing, go check out my other story A Siren's song. Which i should be updating next week if possible. I make no Promises.**

**** This is a direct quote from the book. I couldn't find a better way to say it, so I used the words he used in the book. **

**I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I've been taking a break from writing. All the words were starting to blur together into one big pile of words. I couldn't tell one from the other. So I'm very sorry. This chapter was very hard to get through. I just didn't know where to go with it once they started back to school on sept 1st. The middle was the worst of it. So please no flames, I know it's bad, and not very well thought out. The next chapter should be a lot more interesting, and exciting and telling. **


	5. Chapter 5

Sister of the Boy Who Lived

Chapter 5

_~1994 Summer before the start of 4th year.~_

Summer started without a hitch in fact there weren't any problems at all.

Hermione and Ginny still attended Dance. Alex and jean still worked at their dental practice. Petunia invited them over for dinner once a week and brunch on Sunday's.

That was until Harry received an invitation for the Quidditch world cup. Hermione received the same. Her parents didn't see the problem with letting her spend the last few days of summer over at the Weasley's. In fact they made arrangements for her to go the night of the recital.

"We were thinking we'd go on a second honey moon," Jean said, "unless you wanted to come with us instead of going to the Weasley's?"

"It's fine mom," Hermione said with a laugh, "the two of you have fun, and don't forget to get me something nice."

"We won't dear," Jean said, sending Hermione off to her room to pack.

A little while later, Jean snuck up the stairs to Hermione's bathroom, under the guise of checking on the girls. She grabbed Hermione's brush, pulled some hair from it, and walked as quickly and quietly towards the kitchen as she could. Pulling a plastic baggie from her pocket, she put several pieces of her daughters hair inside.

When she arrived in the kitchen, her husband was sitting at the table reading the news paper.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked looking up from his paper.

"I have something I need to do," she replied before giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be right back"

out in the drive way petunia Dursley was sitting in her car, drumming her fingers anxiously.

Jean sat in the passenger side, "I got it," jean said pulling the small bag with hr daughters hair in it out of her pocket.

Petunia pulled out a small manila envelope, Jean signed the documents that she needed to sign regarding Hermione. She attached the little baggie with Hermione's hair before slipping it into the envelope along with Harry's hair and paperwork.

They buckled in before heading to the post. "your's sure you want to know?" Jean asked.

"Positive," Petunia said.

"If we're wrong we won't tell a soul," Jean said.

"They are," Petunia said, "they have to be. There's just to many coincidences for them not to be brother and sister."

"I know," Jean said, "But whoever it was that separated them obviously doesn't want them to be together. We we'll reunite them even if we have to wait."

"OK," petunia said.

…

Soon it was time to head to the concert hall. They took their seats next to the Weasley's. The Dursley's filed in not long after. Harry was given permission by his uncle to sit with Fred and George as Ron decided he'd rather not attend, again.

Once again they're eyes were glued to the figures on stage. On of the twins mention in a whisper that granger was becoming very pretty. Even if her hair wasn't manageable any other time. Harry whole heatedly agreed with them. Hermione and Ginny were both stunning.

Arthur hushed them, there would be plenty of time for them to talk later.

Molly was still plotting silently, she wanted that girl inducted into the family. She wouldn't rest until Miss Granger was engaged and married to one of her boys.

Percy and her were the most alike; but she might like someone a little less serious. So perhaps Fred or George; but if the boy's were anything like their mischievous uncles, they'd want a girl who would except them both. Maybe she would, it was to soon to tell.

She'd be a good match for any of her sons except Ron. Molly would bet anything that by sixth year he'd change his mind about watching Hermione dance on stage.

Molly had plans for Ginny and Hermione. After they entered 7th year, she would introduce them to the ballet troupe that met in Diagon alley. They would be a wonderful asset to the dance troupe.

Molly hoped that Harry would gravitate towards Ginny as they grew older. However Ginny seemed to like Hermione more than a girl should like another girl. No matter, only time could determine such things.

Meanwhile Ron sat at home listening to the wireless. There was a Chudley Cannons Game that he flat out refused to miss. His father had cornered him before the rest of the family departed for the evening. This sit the last time I'll permit you to miss out on your sisters performance. Next your you won't get away with staying home."

"It's just some stupid dance thing," Ron said complained, "don't see why I have to go."

"It's your younger sister and your best friend," Arthur said, "can't you see how it hurts them that you can't even pretend to care?"

Ron grumbled under his breath, "you won't be allowed to miss next year," Arthur said before leaving Ron alone with the Wireless radio.

As the game ended, Ron glanced at the family clock, everyone's name was pointed to 'Traveling'. Except for bill and Charlie and himself of course. He watched as the all the hands clicked to home. Ron sat at the kitchen table, as everyone entered; however he was surprised to see Hermione. Though she was still wearing sweat pants and a sleeveless shirt, that hung from her shoulders. She still had her hair pulled back into a tight bun. Ron was surprised, she looked, dare he say it... Pretty. As if his friend were actually a girl, instead of just 'a brain'

Ron stepped forward, "Hi girls," he said sheepishly.

"Ron," Ginny and Hermione said in unison, as they climbed the stairs to Ginny's room. The twins followed carrying the girl's trunks. They didn't even look at him.

Percy glared as he carried Hermione's school bag up the stairs. Molly skirted around him, and into the kitchen; she put the kettle on. Arthur nodded towards the kitchen before carrying the remaining luggage up the stairs.

Ron went into the kitchen seeming defeated asking his mother if there was anything he could do to help.

The days passed slowly after arriving at the Weasley's, they were all anticipating Harry's arrival. And with Harry's arrival, the Quidditch World Cup. Needless to say everyone was excited and anxious for the arrival of both.

Hermione didn't care to fly, but she did enjoy watching. She sat in the grass and watched Ron and the twins do loops and dices, while playing keep away. Well at least she thought that was what they were playing.

"Gin," Hermione asked, "how come you're not up there playing?"

"I'm tired," Ginny said flopping back onto the blanket. Hermione laid back and they laughed. However it wasn't long before they were both sound asleep.

Arthur at the behest of Molly set up an umbrella to keep them shaded. After the girls woke from their nap they helped Molly with dinner even when she insisted that she didn't need the help.

After dinner everyone did their own thing. Hermione however was having a hard time sitting still. "Whats wrong Hermione?" someone asked.

However before she could answer Ginny said, "usually after diner she practices piano."

"Is that true dear?" Molly asked a bit surprised. She knew that the girl played; but she hadn't realized she played 'Everyday'.

"Yes," Hermione said, "My Mom insisted I learn at a young age. Though over the past few years I've been learning on my own at home."

"She sings too sometimes," Ginny said, "though the only thing she performs in public is dancing."

"Why?" Percy asked curiously.

"My Mom thought she'd like her daughter to be an 'Accomplished Lady'. Like the characters from Jane Austen's novels."

"What does that mean?" Percy asked, "who is Jane Austen?"

"Muggle writer dear," Molly said, "her books were all the rage when I was in school. They were some of the only Muggle Fiction that mother would allow. Well her and a few others."

"Do we even want to know?" Fred asked.

"Not Really," Ginny said."

"What did they consider an accomplished lady?" George asked.

"A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing and the modern languages to deserve the word; and besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be but half deserved. And yet to all this she must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading."* Molly said, "Is that how it goes? It's been so long I can't quite remember."

"Close enough dear," Arthur said, "we as a wizard society haven't developed as far as Muggle's have over the last few decades."

Arthur took the opportunity of the silence before transfiguring a chair and desk in the corner into a piano.

Hermione thanked him before walking over, and sitting down. She played the tune she had been working on before she came to the Burrow. As she started to play everyone went back to what they were doing. It was obvious that she was upset, but didn't have the heart disappoint her mother. So they just went about what they were doing. Fred and George were playing Exploding Snap, Percy was working on something for his job. Molly was in the kitchen, Arthur and Ron were playing chess.

_~After the World Cup_

Ron was standing in the tent, singing the praises of the Bulgarian seeker, the youngest professional seeker in the world.

"Ron, I think your in love," Hermione said in a sing song voice causing the others to laugh.

"I'm serious," Ron said, "He's..."

"Definitely in love," the twins said..

Charlie and Bill were standing in the background with Arthur laughing at their younger sibling antics.

Hermione and Ginny fluttered about the tent sighing and awing as Ron made his declaration of 'Love' for the seeker. Fred and George were commenting on the girls laughing. Harry was asking Ron questions about certain things Ron was saying.

After a while everyone calmed down; however the peace wasn't to last, as Death Eaters crashed the party. Arthur woke everyone quickly, Ron, Harry and Hermione ran after Fred, George and Ginny as they ran for the Port-Key.

Harry reached for his wand only to realize that it was missing. Then they saw a figure in the forest. A voice called out, "Morsmordre." They watched as the Dark Mark appeared in the sky. Though they didn't know that's what it was at the time.

Barty Crouch was then heard yelling. A house elf had been blamed, and Harry Potters wand had been found, in the small creatures hands.

Arthur escorted Ron, Harry, and Hermione to the Port-Key where everyone was waiting. Cedric Diggery who they'd met earlier that morning, when the departed to the camp site. He asked them if they were alright, the girls smiled and nodded. Ron and Harry just shrugged.

Bill and Charlie stayed at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. The Burrow also had frequent visits from Sirius and Remus.

Hermione was surprised to learn that Remus could play Piano. Together in the evening after dinner they would practice together. Hermione confessed to Ginny that playing with Remus was like having an Uncle. As both of her parents were only children she didn't have any Aunts of Uncles.

Hermione tried to hold her laugher when Arthur asked at dinner excitedly, "What exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

Harry just smiled before explaining "It doesn't really have a function. It's a bath toy usually for small children who don't really like to get baths."

"Ah..." Arthur said, "is that really all it does?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Though some squeak if you squeeze them."

Soon it was time to board the train to Hogwarts. At the Welcoming Feast they were told about the Triwizard Tournament. Fred and George thought it was unfair. They decided to try and devise a way to enter. Ron even hoped to try and enter, he really like the idea of 'Eternal Glory'.

However at the twins attempt to fool Dumbledore's age line with an aging potion; discovered that they looked quite good with beards. Though they didn't look a good as Dumbledore, they looked better than the others who had made the attempt before them.

Harry's name was called and he became the 4th Champion. Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggery, Fleur Delacour. Ron didn't believe Harry, when he said that he hadn't entered his own name. No one had really, except Hermione. The twins thought it was a great achievement, Harry not so much.

In the first task against the Dragons Harry did well with hints from Professor Moody and help from Hermione . He managed to not get killed; but just barely.

Students stayed over the Yule Holiday as there were activities and a Ball on Christmas eve. While it took Harry and Ron a while to find a date. Neville wasted no time in asking Hermione. She was sad to decline; but she'd already promised to go with someone else. Someone whom only Ginny was told about. Ginny however did agree to go with him to the Ball.

When Hermione showed herself, Harry was surprised though he was more interested in Cho at first. He was even more surprised when Viktor Krum met her at the stairs. She smiled nervously at Harry while walking with Viktor to the Great Hall.

Harry wasn't sure he liked the idea of them together. Ron was confused, how could the famous Viktor Krum choose someone like Hermione? Sure she was pretty; but shouldn't someone like Krum go for someone like... well... Fleur Delacour?

After hurtful words from Ron who stormed off to the Common Room. She allowed Viktor to cheer her up with a walk. After a while, before deciding it was time to go back inside, Viktor gently pulled Hermione to him. They danced to the silent rhythm of the star lit sky. Viktor walked her to the stars at he entrance hall. She allowed him to pull her into his arms, his hands cupped her face, and they're lips touched. Her arms tightened around her waist, as she stood on her tiptoes so she could kiss him back. She found the kiss gentle and pleasant, all the things a first kiss should be. They would spend time together in their spare time over the course of the year.

In the second task Harry tied for first place, when he decided to save not only Ron who was his hostage/ prize, but Fleur's sister as well.

When the Triwizard champions were taken to see the third task, they were surprised to find that it was going to be a maze; but not just any maze it was going to be enchanted. Though what was going to be inside was a mystery to them.

On the way back to the castle they discovered Barty Crouch Sr, in a dire state. Talking incoherently; however they were attacked and Barty Crouch Sr. was killed. Harry went and got Dumbledore, before he and Viktor were able to return to the castle.

_~Third Task_

As the champions entered the maze things began to happen. Fleur was the first to fall. Hexed by Viktor who was under the imperious. Harry shot up red sparks for her. Cedric and Viktor got into a fight. Harry stunned Viktor, "Imperious," one said, the other said, "Look at his eyes."

After some struggling Harry and Cedric agreed to take the Cup at the same time.

...

_With Hermione right before the 3rd task starts~_

After everyone had been seated, Molly glared at Hermione, "You don't actually believe everything you read to you Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, "she and I were never together. Everything Rita Skeeter said is a lie."

"I'm sorry," Molly said, "I should know better."

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

After Harry joined the rest o the champions, Professor Moody met Hermione in the stands. He asked her to go with him as he needed to talk with her. As they walked away from the stands, suddenly Professor Moody turned to her. He asked her a question about the Quidditch World Cup and about who they thought cast the Morsmorde spell.

She tried to remember and she told him all she knew. She didn't suspect anything wrong. He started escort her back it wasn't until he fell behind that something started to feel wrong. She turned around slowly, "Professor?" she asked, when she felt light headed, suddenly losing her balance.

"I didn't want to have to do that," Professor Moody Confessed, picking up her limp body from the ground.

She tried to ask why, when her vision went dark. As everyone was sitting in the stands no one heard the pop of professor Moody Disasperating.

He deposited the girl where he was bid to, he returned to the castle, and back to the task. Though the Weasley's thought it was odd that Hermione would miss the event. It never occurred to them to ask Professor Moody.

…

_The last task - The Port-key - Destination: Graveyard._

Cedric and Harry grabbed the cup at the same time. They expected to share the win. They expected them to be transferred back to Dumbledore; to be announced winners. However to their expectations came up a bit short, when the air shifted around them, before landing an area covered in darkness.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Port Key?" Cedric asked Harry as they looked around.

"No," Harry said, "do you think this is part of the Tournament?"

"I don't think so," Cedric said, "wands out do you reckon?"

"Yea," Harry said grasping his want in his hand. Just then he heard rustling, from the shadows. There was a man about six feet away carrying a bundle, it could have been a large child, or perhaps it was just robes. Harry couldn't be sure, it was to dark to see clearly.

Suddenly Harry's scar started to burn fiercely, and a voice called from the darkness, "Bind the spare."

Harry and Cedric scarcely had enough time to prepare themselves.

"_Petrificus Totalus," _another voice called. Harry watched as Cedric snapped to attention before falling to the ground behind him.

Suddenly Harry's eyes were blinded with light from the man in dark robes. Harry soon found himself being pulled forward, his eyes flickered to the Name on the Tomb before him. **Tom Riddle**. There tall and ominous was a Reaper holding a scathe.

Harry felt his back being pressed into the stone as the man in robes bound him to the Tomb with ropes. Harry looked at the mans hands, upon seeing that the figure was missing a finger, he yelled, "YOU!"

The man in the black robes didn't answer him though, he just kept going over the knots, to make sure that Harry was bound to the Tomb unable to get away.

When Wormtail was sure that the boy was bound securely, he stepped back, and turned back to where the bundle was set down. Placing the bundle into a large cauldron, he started to chant to himself. Harry couldn't make out his words, till he came to him with a knife. He spoke softly, his voice quivering as he slashed Harry's left arm. Harry then watched as Wormtail sliced off his own hand.

Harry watched from far off as the cauldron started to bubble and smoke. He watched as a fully robed man stood, stepping out the cauldron.

"Harry Potter, welcome," Voldemort hissed. He continued talking about how his Muggle Father's house up on the hill in the distance. He talked about his fathers grave, and his father had his uses much like Harry's mother did for him.

Voldemort then turned, calling Wormtail forth so that he could summon his 'Loyal followers.'

Harry listened as Voldemort chided his followers for not looking for him. He told them how disappointed he was that they renounced his ways, rejoining his enemies in society. He punished those who hadn't done well. And rewarded those that would eventually rejoin them. Though Avery was the only one that receive the Cruciatus Curse on his person at that time.

Voldemort goes on about how he should have seen the spell his mother cast for Harry's protection. Voldemort knew better though, it wasn't just Harry's mother that protected him, as she was dead at his feet when he cast the Killing Curse at Harry, while he sat as a mere babe in his crib. No, Voldemort knew the truth, it was the little girl. It was the sisters protection that allowed the boy to survive. The Sister to the Boy Who Lived, or who was about to die rather. Oh, how he was going to enjoy getting his revenge upon the girl.

Voldemort released Harry from his bindings. He cast the Cruciatus curse at him before he was able to get his bearings.

"Bring the girl," he called suddenly. He watched as the boys screwed his face up in pain, and confusion. _What girl? _Harry thought.

"I bet you're wondering what girl I'm talking about," Voldemort said loud enough for everyone to hear, "For a while now I've had a theory, that your mother wasn't the one responsible for you surviving that night. Your sister, held your hand so tight, as I cast the killing curse at you. A bright light flashed from her being as she reflected the curse back at me, causing me pain...severe pain."

"Ah, but you probably don't remember her do you Harry? No I would imagine that you were to young to remember her. No doubt she was hidden by that old fool. Ah but no matter... I figured out who she was, and where she was. She's the last person anyone would expect to be the Sister of the Boy Who Lived, the girl behind your survival."

Just as he was finishing his speech, Avery and McNair brought forth a girl. She had a black cloth over her head and her hands were bound behind her back. "Not so brave without her wand is she?" Voldemort said in a teasing tone.

Harry watched as he walked over to the girl, yanking her forward into the light, diagonal to where Harry was standing. The cloth was forcefully yanked from her head, causing her to jerk forcefully as some of her hair pulled with the bag.

Once the bag was off her head, Harry recognized her right away, it was Hermione Granger. His sister, was his best friend? "How is that even possible?" Harry asked aloud.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak; but found that she couldn't say a word. This was a dream come true for her, minus the whole being taken against her will and being surrounded by Evil, Vile Death Eaters. Harry Potter was her brother, she wanted to hug him, and cry. She wanted to dance around happily, scream and shout.

Harry watched as his sisters eyes overflowed with tears, the excess falling from her eyes. Harry made to walk towards her when he was hit with a jinx that made his knees buckle, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Let's not have any of that," Voldemort said standing in between Harry and his sister. He turned from Harry to her, "Welcome Miss Granger, you've a lot to answer for. Oh... that's right you can't speak can you. Well no big deal, you don't really need to speak, _Crucio_."

Harry watched as Hermione fell to the ground screaming in silent sobs as she writhed in the dirt.

"I suppose that will have to do for now," Voldemort said, as he released her from the curse. He turned to Harry. "I'll give you a chance to save your sister. We'll have a wizards duel of course, winner gets to keep Miss Potter."

Harry reluctantly stood, "First we bow," Voldemort said, silently casting the imperious curse on Harry to make him bow. Harry was able to break away from the villains Imperious.

"Avada Kedavra," "Expelliarmus," they yelled simultaneously.

Hermione used the time to get free from her bonds, and get over to where she saw a body laying in the shadows. She crawled behind the tomb, and around the other side. Crouching over Cedric's body to see if he was alive. She hadn't had the chance to check, as she saw Harry's and Voldemort's wands connect. Out shot spirits, or what looked like spirits. And she watched in awe as they spoke.

"_Don't let go," _the wispy older spirit said, she was an older lady, and then another came, speaking the same as the last, "_Don't let go Harry."_

Out flew a young woman who spoke more than the last, "Your father is coming,... Hold on for your father," She said, "Don't let go."

Then out came their father, "Don't let go son," the man said.

"We can only stay for a few moments," the younger lady said, "when you let go, get to the Port Key. Take your sister and the boy with you."

"I will," Harry said gulping. Some of the faces he recognized as his parents and his grand parents. The others must have been other victim for Voldemort's, to come out and support him like this.

"Don't let go Harry," he heard his father say again, "When we say now, you run, run and don't look back."

"Ready... Set..." his father counted off.

"Now," they all yelled in unison. Harry let go causing the connection his and Voldemort's wands had to cut off, causing Voldemort to fly back into his followers.

"Hurry, Stop them," he bellowed, shooting stunning spells at the boy as he ran.

Harry jumped landing in a heap on top of Cedric and Hermione. He couldn't carry both of them, and he wouldn't leave either behind. Pointing his wand at the cup he yelled, "Accio."

Harry and Hermione watched as the death eaters charged at them, before they were whisked away, twirling in motion before landing in a thud on the hard ground. Harry looked up as a crowd formed... they were back.

Suddenly Hermione was ripped up and away from Harry and Cedric. There were several wands pointed in her face. Questions were fired off at her, one after another.

"Who are you?" "Where did you come from?" "Did you..." the list was endless. She looked around confused, as to why her old Professor and her current professors would be asking her who she was. Couldn't they see that she was Hermione Granger?

It seems that in all the chaos that Harry nor Hermione had noticed that her glamour had come off. So here sat this girl with curly burnt burgundy hair, pale complexion and green eyes. It was no wonder that no one knew who she was.

Remus, Sirius, Severus, not even Dumbledore had time to piece the information together.

"Hermione," Harry yelled, pushing his way into the circle, "Hermione are you alright?"

"I'm fine Harry," she said trying to remain calm.

"I know Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall said, "and that certainly isn't her."

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione said. She was surprised, even her voice sounded different, she looked at Harry with pleading eyes.

"We can explain really," Harry said finishing Hermione's sentence.

"What's happened to my son?" Amos Diggery cried loudly.

"He's been put into a full body bind," Harry said, "they wanted him alive."

After Cedric was released from the Curse, and started moving, everyone sighed a breath of relief. "She didn't do anything," Cedric said sitting up, "can't you see she's injured."

It was then that the professors turned to look at the girl, that was claiming to be Hermione Granger. Her clothes were dirty and torn, her face was dirty, her brow bleeding. She looked as though she'd been in a fight. She was trembling, shaking really, tears cascading down her cheek in relief. She wanted nothing more to fall into her brothers arms.

"What is the meaning of this," Dumbledore said coming through the crowd, the minister not far the Minister of Magic not far behind him. "You," he said pointing towards the girl, "who are you?"

"She claims to be Hermione Granger," Professor Snape said from behind her.

"She doesn't look anything like the girl," Professor Moody said as he twitched. He had hoped to be away with the boy before they noticed him gone; but with all the commotion over the girl going on it wasn't likely to happen. He needed to figure something out quickly.

"If she's Miss Granger, she'll be able to answer the next question," Dumbledore said, leaning down to look into the girls green eyes. _WAIT, Green eyes?_ He thought to himself, _It couldn't be, the girls Glamour had been removed because someone informed her of her birth? Just what happened to cause this? Who could have told her?_

"Miss Granger, what did Professor McGonagall and myself give you last year to help you get to all your classes?" Dumbledore asked.

"A Time Turner," Hermione said, without thinking twice.

Inside Severus was grinning from ear to ear, he'd been on the right track all along. On the outside he looked pensive. The other professors just took a step back before lowering their wands. Hermione sighed in relief, before she felt her vision go cloudy and her body go faint. Severus being the closest to her caught her, before she hit the ground. Severus tapped her face lightly before she came to.

Seeing that she was safe, Dumbledore turned around to address Harry, only to see that he was missing. "Where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

A voice called from behind him, it was one of the other champions, "He went with Professor Moody."

Dumbledore knew then that there was something wrong, Auror Moody wouldn't remove someone from the scene until they had been looked over. No there was something seriously wrong with this picture.

"Come," Dumbledore said, "we must find them. I fear that Professor Moody isn't who we think he is."

Sirius, Remus, Professor Snape and a few others, raced back to the castle.

Meanwhile, those who were confused stood and stared at Hermione Granger. Taking a closer look, she looked nothing like the Hermione Granger that they knew. This girl had long, curly dark red hair. It was more of a burn Burgundy color. Several of the professors didn't quite know what to say. They all just sort of looked at her, as she stood there.

It wasn't until she swayed to the side, that anyone realized that she was going to fall. Cedric and Viktor who had both recovered from the task, rushed to steady her. She smiled at the two of them, "Sorry, I'm not feeling so..." she never finished her sentence before she succumbed once again to the darkness.

Viktor took her into his arms and started walking towards the castle.

"Where are you taking her young man?" Professor McGonagall asked slightly confused.

"To the Hospital Ving," he replied in his thick accent. Just because the girl's looks had changed, everyone was treating her like she was some sort of impostor. But not him, she was still the girl that he spent so much time with. She was still the girl that he liked very much.

Cedric and Fleur followed him. Behind them the Weasley's, Ginny ran to catch up to Viktor so that she could be with her friend.

…

While Dumbledore was questioning Barty Crouch Jr. who was masquerading as Professor Moody. Severus was thinking about his suspicions about Hermione being Harry Potters Twin sister. While they were questioning her, she looked like she had been about to collapse. No one had seemed concerned about her well being, just that a girl suddenly appeared with Harry Potter and Cedric Diggery along with the Triwizard cup.

After they finished with Barty Crouch Jr. and discovered that he had the Real Moody hidden in a trunk in his room.

Upon delivering Harry to the Hospital Wing, they were surprised to see Madam Pomfrey scurrying around the room like she was in a hurry. Dumbledore saw, Hermione laying unconscious on one of the beds. Cedric was on the bed next to hers, he was looking at the girl with a worried expression. Ginny Weasley was sitting down next to the girls bed, holding tight onto her hands. He watched as the patron forced Viktor to lay down on one of the beds, so she could give him a once over. Harry stumbled over and sat on the bed next to Viktor.

Fred and George had the great idea of switching Harry and Cedric around so that Harry could be next to Hermione. As it was Harry was looking at her longingly.

"Boys," Mrs. Weasley Hissed, "what are you doing?"

"Were moving, Cedric," Fred said.

"So that Harry can't be next to Hermione," George finished.

"Why would you want to do that?" Sirius asked confused, by all the commotion going on.

"Can't you see that Harry wants to be next to Hermione," Ginny said lowly so as not to wake Hermione.

"Would someone tell me what is going on in here?" Dumbledore asked loudly and firmly.

"I'm treating students," Madam Pomfrey said, "Move Cedric and Harry and be done with it. Just be quiet or I will ask all of you to leave at once."

"Yes ma'am," those conscious in the room said.

Dumbledore went over to sit next to Harry. "I know you've been through a lot," he started, "But I need you to tell me everything that happened from the moment you disappeared from the maze, to the moment you returned."

Harry started to weave the tale as madam Pomfrey administered potions to him and the others. When he got to the part about Hermione, the room froze as they listened to how miss granger appeared in the grave yard, at the behest of the Dark Lord. "Voldemort doesn't believe that it was my mother who protected me that night my parents were killed," Harry said.

"Who does he believe responsible?" Dumbledore asked.

"He thinks it's my twin sister," Harry said, which caused everyone in the room to gasp, "He said that it could have been my mother because she was dead at his feet when he fired the killing curse at me. He said that she" he pointed to Hermione who lay unconscious on the cot next to him, "he said that we were in the crib together, and that she was holding my hand so tight. He remembers her screaming as he fired, and it was right at that moment that the spell back fired, causing his body to fall to ashes.

"He had her hands bound behind her back, and she was under a silencing spell so she couldn't speak. He used the Cruciatus on her, she was screaming but we couldn't hear her. He gave me a chance to save her, and that was when our wands connected. I saw my parents and other victims of his. They helped me get away, so that I could get Cedric and Hermione away."

"That's quite a story," The real Alister Moody said stepping into the room.

"Professor Dumbledore sir." Harry started, "I don't mean to sound angry, but you lied to me, when you said I didn't have a sister. Why?"

"To protect you," Dumbledore said, "to protect her. Though he figured it out anyway. There is no more hiding the truth, Miss Granger is indeed your sister."

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking," Cedric asked in a low voice, "Why did her looks change?"

"I placed a Glamour on her, the night the Potters died," Dumbledore said, "I did it in hopes that she wouldn't be discovered by the wrong people. She'll be known forever known now as The Sister of the Boy Who Lived."

It was then that Sirius and Remus Lupin stepped forward into the room, "I remember now," Sirius said, "Why am I only able to remember now?"

"Since the Glamour was lifted from Miss Potter when Voldemort told her of her true identity. So was your memories of her. I imagine that you know her true name?"

"Miah Rosalie Potter," Remus revealed much to everyone's surprise.

"Miah," Ginny whispered, "it doesn't sound very far off from Hermione. If you sound it out, Miah is somewhere in the middle. I'm sure she'll like being called Miah better than Mione."

At the sound of Ginny's voice, Hermione groaned and opened her eyes. "What happened? Where's Harry?"

"I'm here," Harry said.

Hermione turned her head, to look at her brother, he looked a little worse for wear; but he was intact. She smiled weakly at him, she held her hand out to him weakly. Fred scooted his bed over so that the sides were touching.

Harry gripped her hand gently, he smiled at her. It wasn't long before she was asleep. This time she was really asleep instead of just unconscious. She said his name in her sleep and gripped his hand tighter. Harry's heart burst with joy, he'd finally found her. Ron comforted his friend as best as he could, as he cried. Ron couldn't tell if they were happy tears or sad tears. It didn't matter really he never know how to deal with tears.

Dumbledore turned to leave but not before motioning, Severus, Sirius and Remus to follow him.

"Why did you hide her away?" Remus asked, "Why didn't you let one of us take her?"

"Because I thought it would be best to hide the girl away from those who would seek to harm her. But as you can see the plan wasn't so well thought out."

"It doesn't matter what you did, or why you did it," Sirius said, "what matters now, is what's going to happen now."

"We do nothing," Dumbledore said, "I would take to much time to change memories now. Besides now that Harry has found his sister, I don't imagine that he'll give her up so easily."

"No we couldn't do that to them," Remus said, "I just can't believe that she's been right beside him the entire time. That's just ironic."

"That's more than ironic," Sirius said. "Despite his best efforts to change her, so that she couldn't be found, they still found one another. I would call that fate."

"But what do we do about You-Know-Who? He's going to be after them both now," Remus said.

"We help them as best we can," Dumbledore said resigned to what was happening, "Thats all we can do really."

After the two of them left, Dumbledore sat and thought, while nursing a brandy. He thought about everything that he'd done to ensure his plan didn't fail. His plan to keep the boy isolated so that he could mold him the way he wanted hadn't quite worked the way he planned. It was to late to keep everyone from finding out about the girl. All he could do now was hope that Miss Potter continued to assist Harry in this fight. He didn't think that she would abandon her brother for she hadn't deserted Harry during the tournament when no one believed in him. No, she wasn't going anywhere. There was no choice but to acknowledge them as what they were; twins.

Cedric didn't want the money from winnings for the win. Harry didn't have a use for the money so he gave it to Fred and George to invest in WWW. They promised him that he would get a share of the profit, as he was there 'Investor'. Their only investor really.

Cedric congratulated Harry on finding his sister, and promised to have his back if he ever needed him. Before the Drumstrang students were to leave, Viktor pulled Hermione aside and made her promise to write to him. He told her that he really liked her, and hoped that someday she would give him a shot. They shared a searing kiss, that left most of the 4th, 5th and 6th year girls panting, and the majority of the Weasley's amused. Ron was still a bit confused as to why Viktor would like a Bookworm, but he decided that it was OK. Hermione was... well she was the Smartest Witch of her age since Rowena Ravenclaw.

And as quick as it all started, it was suddenly over. Hermione felt a little bereft when the visiting student left. The students of Hogwarts sat for their exams. And it was just like that, that summer started.

**A/N: wow that was some chapter huh? Gosh that took me forever to write. But I think this is my favorite chapter so far. What do you think about how Harry found out Hermione was his sister? I used some the Graveyard scene from the actual book. I was unsure how to write it so I borrowed the general idea from the book its self. **

***you may have saw this near the beginning. The majority of that passage about an Accomplished Lady was taken from the book. Though it just added Darcy's part to the original script. I thought I should mention again that though Hermione may seem the Mary sue type she's not. Her mother is just holding to her ideas on her daughter living like the ladies out of one of Jane Austen's novels.**

**I was considering making Dumbledore be a bit more devious in this chapter. I thought about having him erase Harry and Hermione's memories of her being Harry's sister and replacing the Glamour. Of course seeing as nearly the whole school saw her change it would be near impossible, so I thew that idea away. **

**So tell what you think about the chapter? I was loath to continue on from when Dumbledore said they needed to find moody, but I wanted to end this chapter at the end of term. It'll make transitioning into 5th year easier. **

**Haha don't worry I've more twists coming. I couldn't kill Cedric off in this story, I like him too much. I hope you feel the need to review. What did you think of the graveyard scene, and the scene when they returned? Was it intense enough? Did you like Dumbledore's explanation to Harry when he asked about why Dumbledore lied to him?**

**Answer all or one, or none, but please review. As for pairing I've no idea yet. I have half a mind to pick someone not Weasley just so Molly's hopes get dashed. **


	6. Chapter 6

The Sister of The Boy Who Lived

Chapter 6

_~Summer 1995 The Hogwarts Express_

The entire student body was a buzz with excitement at the transformation of Hermione Granger. Everyone had questions for Harry and his sister. "Are you sure she's really Hermione Granger?" several asked, "She doesn't look anything like her."

"Oh why don't you lot sod off already," Ron said to the newest group of students looking for answers.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said.

"It's nothing," Ron said glancing at the door to the compartment they were in. "What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "were going to have to tell our families what we've discovered. How did your mother take it Ron?"

"She's relieved really," Ron sighed, "she thought perhaps that the Weasley's will have more of a chance getting Hermione to be part of the family if you're out of the way in regards to being a suitor for Hermione, or Miah rather."

"I've always thought of Hermione as my sister, and now that she is, I couldn't be happier," Harry said putting his arm around her.

"So your mother wants me to marry into your family huh?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, she's been obsessed with it actually," Ron said, "since before second year."

"That would explain a lot," Hermione said resting her head on Harry's shoulder. "you don't think that my parents and your aunt and uncle will try to separate us will you?"

"Hermione they're your aunt and uncle now too," Harry said in a teasing manner. "No I don't think they will, Aunt Petunia has taken a liking to you. And now that you look more like Mum I don't think that she'd willingly give you up."

"I'm not sure if that idea scares me or not," Hermione said, "it means that Dudley is really my cousin."

"He's hasn't been so bad the last few summers," Harry said.

"I'm glad we found each other Harry," Hermione said, "even more so that we knew each other before we found out were really siblings. I always wanted a brother, and now that I have one. I couldn't be happier."

"Me to Sister, me too," Harry mumbled hugging his sister tight.

…

_~Platform 9¾ ~_

"Hello Molly," Jean said with a warm smile.

"Hello," Molly said warmly, "we were hoping that we could get together to talk before the girls start the dance program next week."

"Of course, we'd be glad to," Jean said, "would tomorrow be to soon?"

"Tomorrow would be perfect," Molly said excitedly, "How about the three of you floo over tomorrow for dinner?"

"That sounds lovely Molly," Jean said.

Finally after what seemed like years of waiting, the train pulled into the station. Soon the station was a buzz with students telling their parents the best part of the school year, "You won't believe what happened at school." A boy told his mother excitedly.

"I'm sure it'll keep till we get home," the boy's mother said as she ruffled his hair.

"MOM!" the boy whined.

Jean chuckled at the exchange. She finally caught sight of Harry, he was holding the hand of a pretty little red-head. Her hair was darker than the Weasley's, it was more of a dark brownish red color. They were heading her way, she suddenly wondered where Hermione was.

"Hello Mrs. Granger," Harry said politely.

"Hello Harry," Jean said, "who's your friend?"

"This is my sister, Miah," Harry said, pulling Hermione up in front of him.

Jean looked at the girl who stood in front of her, after a minute or two, she took in the girl's eyes. She had green eyes, they were such a familiar green color too. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. _Green, like Hermione's. _"Hermione," Jean said wrapping her arms around her daughters shoulders.

"Hello Mom," Hermione said, "I've lots to tell you."

"Oh, and I want to hear it all," Jean said, "but better save the story for dinner. We're due at the Dursley's for dinner. Let's go your father decided to wait at the car, all these people make him a bit nervous."

"Are my Aunt and Uncle picking me up?" Harry asked.

"No, dear," Jean said, "I asked if you could come home with us, seeing as we were coming over for dinner I thought that I'd save Petunia a trip."

"Yes, I can see the upside," Harry said tugging his sister along by the hand.

"We're loath to be apart Mom," Hermione said, "We were worried that we'd be split again."

"No, we wouldn't do that," Jean said glaring behind her as they walked, "we need to discuss some things as a family. And while I would like to discuss things with you now, we have to wait till tonight. Petunia and I have something we need to tell you. Don't worry we won't try to separate you from one another."

Harry and Hermione both sighed in relief, when they reached the parking area, Mr. Granger swept Hermione up into his arms. "What have you done to your hair?" he asked.

"It's a long story," Hermione said, "Mom asked me to wait until dinner tonight."

"That's good dear," Mr. Granger said, "did someone put you up to changing your hair?"

"No," Hermione said, "but you could say that the change is permanent."

They chattered the whole way home about Hermione's parents Dental Practice. About how much her parents missed her. They talked about things that happened at school, but they left out the part where they found out they were related. The twins imagined that there would be a colossal blowout when the Dursley's found out about it.

The afternoon went rather slowly, Harry and Hermione spent the time lounging around the Granger's living room watching Disney movies. First it was Alice In Wonderland, then they watched the Little Mermaid. Harry commented how the Mermaids in the Black lake looked nothing like that. Then they watched Sword in the Stone. Which they thought was a good ways off from what their life was actually like. It was like a parody of a wizards life. "Talking owls," Harry laughed, "I wish Hedwig could talk."

"The transfiguration part could work though, Malfoy was turned into a Farret," Hermione said, "though I think it was more harrowing than he wants to admit."

"Harrowing?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side.

"Agonizing, painful, torturous," she said, "Pick one, harrowing has been stuck in my mind since the 24th of June."

Harry hugged Hermione close to him and they watched the rest of the Beauty and the Beast in silence. Later that evening they were bid to wake so that they could get ready to go to the Dursley's for dinner.

When Mr. Granger pulled into Private Drive, Alex turned and looked at his daughter, "Is there something you want to tell me before we go in there. I'd rather not be kept in the dark."

"I'm Harry's sister," Hermione said.

"I figured as much," Alex said, "I wouldn't have allowed the two of you to cuddle on the couch if you weren't related. Is that why your hair is different?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "but we'll tell you the rest inside I'd rather not retell it a second time."

"Alright," Alex said unhappily, "I can allow that, but I'm not pleased about being kept in the dark."

"I know Dad," Hermione said, "I wanted to send you a letter, but Harry thought it was something better told face to face instead of in a letter. Besides I had no idea how to tell you. We were afraid you would try to keep us apart."

"I'm sorry that you felt that way Hermione," Alex said, "We wouldn't keep you apart if you felt you needed to be together."

"That makes me so happy," Hermione said, "Perhaps we should go inside now. I bet they're wondering what's keeping us so long."

So out of the car they climbed. Harry and Hermione stood in front, while Mr. and Mrs. Granger brought up the rear. Mr. Granger was carrying Hedwig and Harry and Hermione were carrying Harry's trunk.

The door opened to reveal a massive Dudley, who when seeing who it was turned and yelled towards the stairs, "MUM HARRY AND THE GRANGER'S ARE HERE!"

"There's no need to shout," Vernon said coming down the stairs, "we haven't gone deaf yet son."

"Sorry Dad," Dudley said , "They're here and they've a girl with em, I think she may be Harry's girlfriend she doesn't look a thing like Hermione."

Petunia and Vernon rushed into the room to see the kids standing there holding Harry's trunk. "Surprise," Harry said.

Before anyone could say much of anything, Petunia rushed to the girl and wrapped her arms around her. Petunia's actions cause her to drop the side of the trunk she was holding. "Oh, my darling how beautiful you look," Petunia said standing back but still holding onto Hermione's shoulders, "You look just how I thought you would."

"You knew?" Hermione asked confused.

"Your mother and I suspected," Petunia said, "we took samples of your hair, and send it to be tested right before you went off to the Weasley's after your Recital. We didn't get the results back until the end of October."

Hermione and Harry were speechless, as they were pulled into the house and Mr. Dursley shut the door. Dudley helped him take Harry's things up to his room. When they came back down, Jean finished Petunia's thought.

"We were going to tell you over Christmas," she said, "but you ended up staying for the holidays, and we didn't want to tell you in a letter."

"So you knew we were sibling when you picked us up," Hermione said unsure how shew as supposed to feel about everything, "That would explain why you weren't freaking out over my appearance."

"You aren't angry with us are you dear?" Jeanasked.

"How could I possibly be angry with you?" Hermione said, "I knew I was adopted before all this came to light. If you hadn't told me I was adopted before this I would be angry; but you did tell me, so no I'm not angry."

"I'm so happy," Jean said, "the Dursley's are happy too."

"Your aunt has mourned your loss since Harry was brought to us," Vernon said, "she was distraught that her sisters daughter was lost to her. And we haven't treated Harry all that well over the years. I just couldn't see why that old wizard would think us the best place for the boy. He knew how much we hated magic."

"But we're willing to try and make up for it now," Petunia said, "not just because we found you Miah. It's what we should have done all along. I feel like I've been walking in a fog all these years, and I've just now woken up."

"It's alright Aunt Petunia," Hermione said, "I'm so happy that I have a brother, that I'm willing to over look what happened here. If your up to making amends then I think the right thing to do would be to let you."

"You sound like your mother," Petunia said, "now we need to talk about arrangements for the summer. Did you have something in mind Jean? We can't very well split them up, they've only just found one another."

"I don't know," Jean said looking over at her husband who was still trying to get around everything that had been revealed to him.

"How about Hermione stays with you up until she starts Ballet, and then Harry can stay with us on the weekends," Alex said, "then after the recital the two of them can go and stay with the Weasley's. Or do you need to stay here until your birthday. I vaguely remember Hermione mentioning one year about you having to stay put till your birthday."

"I should probably stick around until July 31st. That's only 4 weeks away, and then after the recital we can stay with the Weasley's the last two weeks of summer," Harry said.

"I don't mind," Hermione said, "But so you know I get all my summer reading and assignments out of the way the first week of summer. I won't be very good company, I'll probably hog the kitchen table the entire day."

"That'll be fine dear," Petunia said.

"Wait," Vernon said, "by the entire table, do you mean the entirety of the table?"

"I might be persuaded to leave a spot for you Uncle Vernon," Hermione said batting her eye lashes.

He just smirked and nodded his head. Vernon figured that having a Niece in the house might not be so bad after all.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione told their family how they discovered they were brother and sister. Though they left out the part about the evil Dark Lord who wanted them both to die.

…

The next day started out as per the usual, her mother dropped her off at the Dursley's with the promise that they would see her again in the evening, as they had dinner plans with the Weasley's.

Hermione and Harry spend a good part of the day sitting on the couch watching Movies. Harry had convinced her to take a short break before cramming all of her summer assignments into a seven-day period.

The day passed quickly, but only just a bit. At around 6 PM the Granger's arrived to pick Hermione and Harry up for dinner at the Weasley's. The Granger's promised to have the siblings home at a decent hour, no later than 10 PM.

To say that the Weasley's were surprised to see Harry that evening was an understatement. It seemed that everyone was still getting used to the idea of Hermione being Harry's sister.

"We're just trying to get used to it is all," Molly said, "you look and sound very different Hermione. I can still call you Hermione can't I?"

"Of course," Hermione said with a laugh, "The only ones to refer to me as Miah are well aunt Petunia and Ginny. Not that I mind."

"It's better than saying 'Mione," Ginny said with a smirk.

After everyone sat down to eat, dinner was done in no time at all.

"Why don't you kids run out back and talk in the garden," Molly said after everyone finished their dinner.

"Sure," Ginny said pulling Hermione behind her.

Molly served tea and biscuits before she herself sat down as well. "We wanted to discuss what your plans for Hermione were for the summer," Molly said, "Is she still going to attend the Ballet workshop?"

"I would like her to," jean said, "but with how her looks have changed over the past year, they would probably mistake her for a different person completely. I think that by going by routine that she expects ballet to be a big part of the summer."

"How much did Hermione tell you about what happened at Hogwarts?" Arthur asked.

"She hasn't told us anything," jean said, "We were hoping that you could shed some light on the subject."

Arthur and Molly looked at each other, how much were they allowed to tell them? They weren't sure, Dumbledore would need to be asked. Molly and Arthur gave them a small but brief account about how Harry ended up with the Dursley's. Jean and Alex already knew about how Hermione ended up with them. Arthur told them about what happened at the Final task. How Hermione was with them when they returned,and that she looked different.

"Is this Lord after Hermione as well?" Alex asked.

"It would be smart to assume so," Arthur said.

"Would it be better for her to spend the summer with Harry at the Dursley's?" Jean asked, "as long as Hermione has the ability to practice dance and music it doesn't much matter where she is. Would it be safer that way?"

"I don't pretend to know weather or not she's in danger now or not." Arthur said, "But it's safe to say that if You-Know-Who is back that things aren't going to be safe outside anymore. As to what to do I don't know. Dumbledore would be the one to ask."

"Maybe, Hermione could come and stay with you after Harry's birthday," Jean said, "if it isn't safe for Hermione to be in London then it wouldn't due to have Ginny in danger also. Better to be safe than sorry later."

"It's for the best," Molly said, "we can always convert Ginny's room into a Dance studio, they can practice there for the time being. If a few years, if they're still serious about ballet I can introduce them to the troupe in Diagon Alley. They perform two or three times a year."

"I'm sure that the girls would like that," Jean said.

…

After the adults had their chats, Jean and Alex collected Harry and Hermione, and delivered them back to the Dursley's for safe keeping.

In the morning, when they woke they were greeted with the smell of bacon and pancakes.

"You're both are going to be 15 this year," Petunia stated, "What would you like for your birthday?"

"But Hermione already celebrated her 15th birthday," Harry said, "Or is she younger now that she's my sister?"

"Well as were twins," Hermione started, "I guess I don't mind celebrating my 15th birthday again."

"This must be confusing for you," Petunia said, "I can imagine what you must feel."

"I'm elated really," Hermione said looking at Harry, "I finally have a brother, and I finally feel complete. It's like I was missing something before."

After breakfast, Hermione spread out her school work on the table so she could get good start. She tried to beckon Harry to start his as well, but he wasn't having any of it.

Before they knew it the first week of summer was over, and Harry and Hermione found themselves separated from each other.

However Hermione wouldn't have time to miss her brother, because a few days after she arrived home the Granger household had a visit from Albus Dumbledore himself.

Hermione was ushered out of the room and up the stairs before she had the chance to negotiate with them about staying to hear what her Headmaster had to say.

To Jean and Alex his words sounded similar to those of Arthur Weasley. "I'm not sure how much you know about..." Dumbledore started.

He didn't give them the watered down version either, their daughter was in all sorts of danger. Though they knew they couldn't pull Hermione from school as it wouldn't keep her from harm, they still had the urge to do so.

"it would be better if she was with someone who could protect her at all times," Dumbledore said, "her Godfather, Sirius Black, though he couldn't take care of her when she was small has the ability to do so now. And he would have Harry right this moment; but it's important that he stay at his aunt and uncles till his birthday."

"But you mentioned that the familial wards were what was keeping him safe. Does not Hermione, sorry Miah count as family, wouldn't the wards work with her around as well?"

"It is something I will have to look into," Dumbledore said vaguely. To Alex it seemed that perhaps Dumbledore was just trying to keep the two of them apart. Because wouldn't it make more sense to have Hermione at the Dursley's with Harry than in the company of their godfather?

"But wouldn't it be better for Harry and Hermione to both be at the Dursley's until their birthday?" Jean asked.

"I suspect that Lord Voldemort would expect it," Dumbledore said, "now that they've found each other he would expect for the two of them to be inseparable. So it would be better if she were to be some where he wouldn't expect her to be. But you being her parents would be in a great amount of danger as well. Going into hiding is something you should think about."

"We will not cower or bow," Alex said, "so hiding is out of the question." _At least right now, _Alex thought, if they decided to go into hiding, it would be without anyone's knowledge but their daughter's and her brother.

And so it was decided that in one week's time, Remus Lupin would come and collect Hermione, or Miah rather and bring her to 'Headquarters'. Where that was no one knew for sure.

…

Hermione was surprised to find all manner of people at Headquarters. Not all of them were staying there the rest of the summer; but many of them were. The Weasley's were one said family that were bunkering down the hatches so to speak, Molly was seeing that the place was cleaned from head to foot; and not in that order. No one was exempt from helping clean out the place.

Remus and Sirius were two others that were to call 'Headquarters' home for what was left of the summer. Though with all rights it was Sirius's home and he could decide who could stay and who could not; but sense he had donated it to the order for their use. He really didn't have a say in the matter.

Cedric Diggery was another such dweller for the summer as they were concerned that You-Know-Who might become interested in him after the Grave yard incident.

Cedric and Hermione didn't have much contact between the time she arrived and when Harry was due to. It wasn't that they didn't want to talk, it was well... Mrs. Weasley had them so busy they didn't even really have time to think. And as Dumbledore had banned any letters to Harry for those short weeks, they avoided the topic. Hermione was really upset that she wasn't able to write to her brother. She was afraid that he was going to be very upset with her over it; twin sister or not.

"It'll be fine Miah," Ginny said trying to sooth her, "He'll understand, if it makes you feel any better we can try to sneak a letter to him tonight."

Hermione smiled at the idea, and nodded fiercely.

…

Later that night, Hermione and Ginny, with the assistance of Fred and George, got hold of an owl. They heard talking in the kitchen so sending the owl out the back door was out of the question. But before the girls could find another place to send the bird from, Fred pulled the girls over. "They're talking about you," Fred mouthed to Hermione.

"_What is he thinking of?" Molly asked shrilly,"she should be with Harry, for her birthday."_

"_I don't know dear," Arthur said, "I'm sure he has a reason."_

"_But to tell them that they can't owl him?" Molly asked, "not even a note to let them know that they aren't able to write. Or even a note so that he knows he's not alone and that they'll see him soon."_

Hermione had heard enough, she knocked on the door without thinking.

"Whats wrong dear?" Molly asked opening the door to the kitchen.

"I want to send a letter to Harry," Hermione said, "And I'll do it whether or not I've permission too. But you can read it first to be sure that there isn't anything that can't be traced back to the Order."

"that's very kind of you dear," Molly said, "but I trust you. Now mind that you send just one letter, I don't want you getting into trouble."

"I'm not afraid of getting into trouble," Hermione said, "I'm worried what Harry will do if he doesn't hear from me soon."

"Here we can send it from here," Molly said opening a window. "Take this to Harry."

Hermione watched as the bird flew away. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said giving her a hug around the waist.

"You're quite welcome dear," Molly said, patting the girl on the back, "Why don't you and Ginny run along and practice for a while."

"OK," Hermione said before she turned and walked away. It was a short lived thing as she was kidnapped by the twins and Ginny right after she made it out.

"Well," Ginny said.

"I sent Harry his letter," Hermione said smiling boldly.

"I knew you could do it," George said.

"So what do we do now?" Ginny asked.

"You and I go warm up, and then practice our dancing for a while," Hermione said, "we can't let our selves forget how to dance."

"I thought you didn't like doing everything that your mom wanted you to learn how to do?" Ginny asked.

Hermione leaned against the wall and sighed, "I enjoy dancing," Hermione said, "I think I would dislike it more, if I didn't like it."

"I think I understand what you're trying to say," Ginny said, "we can talk more about that later. For now let's just go and practice."

**A/N:**

**I know what your thinking... _why is this taking so long? How come this chapter started off slower than the other? _Well I've tried to speed it along, but as you know, these stories seem to have a life of their own, and well you can't rush a story if it won't be rushed. **

**Please forgive me any grammar issues, if you don't mind. the word processor in my computer doesn't correct grammar, however i do believe i got all of the misspellings. **

**I Don't Own Harry Potter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sister of the Boy Who Lived

Chapter 7

The two weeks between Hermione's arrival and Harry's were long and boring for the both of them. For Harry though his aunt and uncle were nice, and more tolerant of him; he still missed him sister though. He found himself trying to escape them less often. However there were days that he did go out. Perhaps the incident with the Dementor's wouldn't have happened if he and Dudley weren't outside and so far from the house. Thankfully Tonks and Moody were nearby; but because Harry used the Patronus charm in front of his cousin, he was 'Expelled from Hogwarts'.

His aunt and uncle were thankful for him ignoring the rules for once. After Auror Moody explained what Dementor's were, and what the dangers were. They understood how dangerous things really were for Harry, and perhaps all of Wizarding kind.

When Harry arrived at headquarters Hermione's hug was the first he received.

"I got your letter," Harry said his arms still wrapped tight around her, "Thank you for sneaking it out."

"I wasn't about to let you sit and wonder Harry," Hermione said, "plus I was scared you'd be angry with me if I didn't at least try to get a letter to you."

"I could never be angry at you for very long," Harry said.

"What are we going to do about your hearing?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry," Harry said, "Dumbledore won't let anything bad happen."

"OK," Hermione said.

.

That night as the two were loath to part with one another, they slept together in Harry's room. Their hands held fast together as they slept. Fred and George found it as the norm, because who could ever be whole without their twin?

The next morning Hermione straightened Harry's tie before sending him off to his doom. She released him into the care of Mr. Weasley with the promise that he would return him in one piece.

"Don't worry," Ginny said, "He'll be fine."

"I know," Hermione said, "But I still worry."

Fred and George pulled the girls aside, they were trying to cheer them up when visitors arrived.

"Hello Miss Weasley, Miss Potter," said Snape in a bored voice.

"Hello Professor Snape," the two girls said in unison.

"Are you sure she's not Ginny's twin instead of Potters?" Said someone from behind him.

"No, she's Potters twin alright," Sirius said from behind Hermione and Ginny. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"My parents were just seeing me back," Cedric said moving back into he middle of the room.

"Do you and your wife wish to stay the night?" Sirius asked, "I can have a room prepared if you wish to stay a night of two."

"Only tonight," Amos said. Sirius nodded before summoning Kreacher. After giving the foul house elf orders, he spotted giving a look of displeasure on Hermione's face.

"Don't look at me so, old girl," Sirius said to her, "your mother was much the same way about House Elves."

This little statement caused her face to light up, "Really?" she asked.

"Yes," Severus said, "maybe if you were to get a second elf, pay her and clothe her, he'll change his tune."

"I'm afraid it wouldn't work," Sirius said seriously, "he was mother's house elf through and through. I doubt anything but freeing him from my service would change his tune."

"I suppose I could take up knitting again," Hermione said, "something pink would be best, I think."

Everyone laughed except for the elder Diggery's as they had no clue to what she was referring to.

Cedric promised to explain later.

Around lunch time Harry returned with Arthur. They held a little celebrating for the success of Harry's hearing. He wasn't expelled and was excused of all charges. After eating they were forced to clean out rooms. No one had fun except maybe for Molly.

Again that night the kids as Molly like to call them tried to listen in to the order meeting. After having no luck what so ever, they decided to play a game. Hermione sat at the piano and practiced, Ginny helped by turning the pages.

As Sirius opened the door to come in a wave of music hit him and he was stunned. The music drifted down the hall before heading for the stairs into the kitchen and lower rooms. Everyone stilled even the portrait of Mrs. Black.

"What is that music?" Amos asked.

"Hermione's playing again," Molly said sighing contently.

"She needs a new hobby," Severus said, "Nothing wrong with being able to play, but that all she does, and Ginny follows her lead."

"What are you trying to say?" Remus asked.

"Lilly would have wanted more for her daughter that to be perfect at everything," Severus said.

"Lilly and James would want her to follow her heart," Remus said, "she's doing what she does best. She's helping Harry. That is what they would want above all else. And I'll do everything I can to help her along the way."

"I'll call the kids down for dinner," Molly said feel a little guilty for pushing Ginny to follow in Hermione's footsteps. There was more to like than trying to make a good match. Though Molly couldn't help but hope that when Hermione was ready to take that step she would choose one of her boys.

After dinner, the kids were shooed into the drawing room while Molly cleaned the kitchen. The chatter was louder than one would expect. Everyone was talking to someone. Ron, Harry and Hermione were huddled in the corner, the twins and Cedric were on the couch. Tonks and Ginny whom was laughing quite loudly at Tonks face changing ability.

Sirius, Remus and Severus were in the other corner. They were arguing about something mundane; all three secretly enjoying the moment. Amos and Arthur were talking about Quidditch and Molly watched from the door secretly enjoy watching them.

The rest of the time before school passed in the same manner. And before they knew it, it was time to board the express. The twins complained about not being able to go to Diagon alley to get their school supplies as Molly had gotten everything for them. She along with Dumbledore deemed it an unsafe venture with Lord Voldemort on the rise. Hermione promised that they could go to Hogsmeade together in a group and pretend if they liked.

The twins agreed that it was a great idea.

.

_Train to Hogwarts_

Students were still gawking at Hermione, mostly they couldn't get over the change. There were a few Slytherin's who couldn't get over it either.

"I guess I can't call her Mudblood anymore," Malfoy said to Goyle while walking past the Compartment Harry and the Weasley's were in, "not that it got much of a rise from her to begin with."

"talking to yourself again Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Bit obsessed with Miah are you?" Harry asked laughing.

Malfoy's face turned a dark red color before he lunging at Harry.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked popping her head into the hallway.

Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks, mid lunge before he righted himself.

Goyle and Crabbe gaped at her openly.

"What's the matter?" She asked looking around confused.

"Nothing, everything is fine," Ron and Harry muttered at the same time.

"Well alright," she said relaxing, "Come along Ron, we have to go to the Prefects meeting."

"Be careful on the way," Harry said, "I'll get you a snack from the trolls."

She smiled and nodded in thanks as she brushed past the Slytherin's, pulling Ron along behind her.

Ron pulled his hand from Hermione's grip, "I can walk by myself."

"Of course you can," she said patting him on the back, before walking ahead, laughing most of the way.

.

Harry stood in the hall watching his two best friends walk off towards the door at the end of the train car. He turned to Malfoy and his group of merry thugs, "what are you still doing here?" Harry asked.

Malfoy looked down to his robes and look at his prefects badge, "Right," Malfoy said snapping back to reality, "Out of my way Potter."

"Git," Harry said stepping back into the compartment to sit with Neville and Ginny.

…

Hermione and Ron sat with the other Gryffindor Prefects. There were two per year, a boy and a girl from each house.

Some of the students in the compartment were a few people that hadn't quite gotten over Hermione's change from the previous year yet.

"Hermione," Ron nudged her, "say something they're staring again."

"Look guys I'm still Hermione," she said, "sure I look different but I'm still me. You can still refer to me as you have before. I'm still going to hole up in the library , and I'll still spend the majority of my time keeping Ron and Harry in line. I'm sure I'll even go off on Fred and George Weasley for their idiotic pranks. If it's going to be this big of a deal I'll ask Dumbledore to glamour me back to my old self."

"No don't do that," Terry Boot said, "we'll get over it eventually, it's just a lot to take in, is all."  
The rest of the students in the heads compartment smiled and nodded in agreement. Well except Malfoy and Parkinson of course, they couldn't care either way.

"Thank you Mr. Boot," Professor McGonagall said, "Now if you don't mind, back to business."

.

After the meeting was finished Professor McGonagall asked Hermione to stay behind.

"I know it all seems very odd," Professor McGonagall said, "We're going to formally make your introduction at the feast. And Dumbledore wants you to try the sorting hat on again."

"But I want to stay in Gryffindor," Hermione said.

"I know you do Miss Potter," McGonagall said, "it sounds just as strange when I think it."

Hermione laughed lightly at her head of house, "I think every one will have a problem with trying to remember it Potter now instead of Granger."

when Hermione exited the head's compartment Ron was still waiting for her.

"What did she say?" he asked as they walked back towards the Car where Harry was.

"I'll tell you later," she said picking up the pace. She really wanted her brothers comfort right now. She was feeling uneasy about the whole thing. What if Dumbledore tried to separate them again. He separated them when they were babies, and although they were friends he kept them separated up until they discovered who she really was. And then again this summer, he kept them separated until their birthday. What if he was trying to do it again?

…

Harry and Neville were attempting to play a game of Wizards Chess. Neither of them could play very well, as neither had much experiencing with the game. Sure they knew the rules and how to play and all that, but they weren't very good.

Ginny was holding back a laugh when Fred and George waltzed in with Lee Jordan and Cedric Diggery behind them.

"Where's your lovely sister and our brother gotten off to?" Fred asked.

"Yes," Lee said, "Where is the lovely Miss Potter?"

"Behind you," they heard a voice behind them. They turned so fast that the four of them nearly bumped heads.

"Speak of an angel and she appears," George said cheekily.

"It's Speak of the Devil," she said grinning, "but your way works too."

"Think we could get in and sit down," Ron asked peaking his head around Hermione. "sometime today would be nice."

"Hold your horses Ronald," Fred said.

"Were talking to the lady," George said.

"Come on boys," Ginny said, "come in and visit a bit so Ron can sit."

As she sat down next to Harry, she laid her head on his shoulder. He took her hand into his, and after making a bad move on the chess board her turned to her, "whats wrong?"

Her smile disappeared right way, "Dumbledore wants to introduce me formally this evening before dinner," she said nuzzling his shoulder with her cheek. If they weren't twins people would think them to be dating.

"Who told you this?" Harry asked tightening his grip on her hand.

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, "she also said that he wants me to try the Sorting hat on again. He means to resort me. What if he tries to separate us again?"

"He couldn't even if he tried," Harry said reassuringly, "you're a Gryffindor through and through. Sure you show bits of the other houses; but you're more Gryffindor than even me."

"Thank you Harry," she said with a bright smile, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm sure you would pull through," Harry said, "I on the other hand wouldn't be so lucky. If Voldemort reckons your the reason I didn't die the first time he tried, then you must be the strength behind me. You and Ron I'd be lost without the two of you."

"He would," Ron said airily in his best Malfoy voice, "I am the great and powerful Ron." he puffed out his chest and smacked it with his palm several times.

"I'm sorry to darken the mood again," Lee said, "but why would Dumbledore want to have you resorted?"

"I guess he means everyone to see me as Miah Rosalie Potter, Just like Harry is Harry James Potter. Though I doubt he'll announce me with my middle name." Hermione said, "It's going to be weird to say the least."

"I still think of you as Hermione Granger," Ron said, "I'm trying to make the transfer but I'm having a hard time of it."

"That's alright Ron," Hermione said, "You're not the only one. Professor McGonagall said it sounded just as strange out loud as it did when she was thinking it."

"I don't mean to sound rude," Harry said, "but were the four of you looking for someone? Or did you come just to annoy Ron?"

"We just wanted to harass Ron a bit," George said.

"But see you and your sister," Fred said.

"Is always a bonus."

"Plus, we wanted to bounce some of our ideas off you."

"Since we've made you silent partner and all."

"What does he mean?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I gave them the winnings from the Triwizard Tournament," Harry said, "I don't want it. The whole thing was rigged by Crouch for me to win. Maybe I passed the first two events on my own. But I always had help and hints. If not for that I wouldn't have gotten past the dragon first round."

"Alright," Hermione said rubbing her free hand over his, "Nothing illegal, and no testing on first years."

"Would we do that?" George asked feigning innocence.

"Yes, you would," Hermione said with a straight face, however if you looked closely you could tell she was happy.

"Angel," he sighed slumping back on the bench with his hand over his heart, "you wound me."

"Not nearly as wounded as you'll be if I catch you testing on Me or Ginny," Hermione said.

"Are those the terms?" Fred asked.

She laughed, "The terms are as such, you don't test on anyone without them knowing," she said, "and you keep your products away from your sister and I. Harry and Ron however are fair game as long as it's not life threatening. However, should something happen and school turns serious you may want to develop something you can use to escape capture."

"You think something is going to happen this year?" Harry asked.

"Well look at whats happened every year since we've been here," she said, "First year, we had to figure out a mystery and save a stone from the dark lord who you destroyed. Second year you had to face a basilisk to save our Ginny from certain death. Third year wasn't so bad except Ron's rat turned out to be a mass murderer and we nearly got killed by a bunch of things. And last year you not only survived against a dragon, mermaids and a crazy maze. You also faced two madmen and saved the damsel in distress. I think that an escape plan could indeed be necessary."

"You three faced all that?" Fred said gripping Ginny close to him in a hug, before patting Ron on the back.

"In a nut shell yes," Harry said, "Though I had a lot of help from Miah and Ron. Again where would I be without them?"

"Case and Point," Lee said, "We'll keep the testing to a minimum. Though any ideas you girls have we'll gladly take them into consideration."

"We'll keep it in mind," Hermione said.

"Well I think that it's time to go and change into our robes," Ginny said.

"Yes," Hermione said, "excuse us won't you?"

"Have a safe trip girls," Ron said.

"I'll think we'll walk Ron," Hermione said, "we'd prefer not to fall."

While most got the joke Ron was left wondering what it was she meant, until a few minutes when Neville returned saying that he got tripped up in his robes and fell out of the changing room. It was then that Ron lost it. He was still laughing when he left to go and change his own robes.

"It wasn't that funny," Neville said sitting back down next to Harry.

"Harry I wanted to ask you before your sister returned," Cedric began, "have either of you talked about what happened in the Graveyard?"

"Not really no," Harry said, "we glossed over what really happened to Hermione's parents and to our aunt and uncle, but we haven't sat down to talk about it."

"I only ask because I wanted to talk to you about it," Cedric said, "I'm a bit confused as to what's going on and Dad doesn't understand it, I think maybe he's ignoring the near death experience. And well the Daily Profit hasn't put the four of us in the best light."

Cedric handed him a copy of the Daily Profit, it had been passed around to most of the students. Feature articles included :

**Dumbledore Daft or Dangerous?**

**Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lies**

And last but not least...

**Sister of the Boy Who Lived: _Deviant Little Pretender or Genuine Article?_**

"Has everyone seen this?" Harry asked his face was stricken with grief, he wanted to read the article to see just how bad it would be for his sister. But he was afraid that it would be like what Rita Skeeter wrote during the Triwizard Tournament.

"Most have yes," Cedric said, "but most only care about You-Know-Who being back. They saw with their own eyes, the questioning of Hermione after we returned from the Graveyard. They know that most of this isn't true. However that doesn't mean to say that they won't question you about it. Skeeter has caused a lot of ruckus with these articles."

"I'm almost afraid to read what they say about Miah," Harry said. Suddenly he was looking up into the face of his sister and Ginny as they came back into the compartment.

"What is who saying about me Harry?" Hermione asked.

"The Daily Profit, sis," Harry said patting the seat on the bench next to him.

"We should read it so I know what to defend against," Hermione said pulling the paper from his hands.

"_Sister of the Boy Who Lived: Deviant Little Pretender or Genuine Article? Sources say that Hermione Granger Muggle Born Poster child, and best friend to Harry Potter isn't who she thinks she is or was. As it was discovered on the night of the 24th of June that she is really the long lost twin sister to the one and only Harry Potter._

_I Rita Skeeter had the opportunity to witness the questioning display with great pleasure. When Harry Potter and Cedric Diggery the two Hogwarts champions returned from the maze with the Cup Clutched in their hands, the looked frightened and looking like they'd been in some sort of battle. Clutching to them was a pretty little red head that no one recognized not even this reporter had ever seen her before._

_Harry Potter cried over and over again that she was indeed Hermione. Many of the Professors claimed that she was indeed not Miss Granger. And then to this reporters surprise, she'd answered all the questions that only Miss Granger the Muggle Born Poster child would know. _

_As it turns out she is Mr. Potters long lost twin sister, and said to be protector. At long last the two have been reunited. But will it last? Is Miss Granger really the lost Miss Potter or is she a devious little pretender out to get The Boy Who Lived? (More detail on page 6 Coincides with Boy Who Lied and Dumbledore Daft or Dangerous?)" _ Hermione finished reading aloud before huffing "Rubbish."

"She was close enough to know what was happening," Harry said turning to page 6. what they saw was a bunch of rubbish about how the Minister of Magic refuted the claims of Harry, Cedric and even Miah about the Dark Lord's return. The article even went on to say how Dumbledore must be telling tall tales because his students were mistaken. They may have been attacked and ambushed and put under the unforgivables but in no way was The Dark Lord involved.

"Rubbish," Hermione muttered under her breath, "do you think things will be difficult this year?"

"I do," Harry said, "we've still no idea who our Defense professor is going to be."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Fred said, "Any guesses as to who it could be?"

"Not a one," Cedric said, "you don't suppose Sirius do you?"

"No he would have told us," Harry said, "he wouldn't keep that from us."

…

The arrival in Hogsmeade started and ended like it did every year. The carriages were still being pulled by nothing, well nothing they could see anyway. None of the ones standing there could see them. There was a girl in the carriage, she introduced herself as Luna Lovegood. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blond hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. Harry knew at once why Neville had a hard time looking away from the girl sitting across from him. The girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, or that she had chosen to wear a necklace of Butterbeer caps.*

.

The Great Hall was filled with noise and laughter as nervous first years entered behind Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore stood and welcomed them. To the first, second and third years Dumbledore looked happy and alight with Headmaster-ness. To everyone else he looked tired, his eyes lacked the sparkle that usually resided within. Those who weren't concerned were curious, and vise versa. And those Slytherin's that noticed acted oblivious.

Professor McGonagall told them the process after the Sorting Hat sung it's song. Only this time instead of the regular spiel about each house it gave a warning. **

After the sorting hat was done with its song, Professor McGonagall called names one by one, until she came to the last. "Potter, Miah," Professor McGonagall called. Hermione stood wearily, walking slowly towards the stool in front of where Professor McGonagall stood.

"Have a seat," her teacher said.

"So we meet again," the hat said.

"Hello," she said nervously.

"No need to be nervous," the hat said, "now let's think... miss potter you've grown ever so more cleaver and brave and loyal. You would do well in any house dear girl; but I reckon you want most to be with your brother. You've grown ever so close these last few years."

"Yes, we have," she said.

"Then, the only place to put you would be..." there was a pause, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thank you," she said sincerely. She turned and gave her had of house a huge grin before returning to her brother side.

"Well now that it's settled," Dumbledore said, "let's eat."

After everyone finished eating Dumbledore stood to introduce the newest professors. Professor Grubby-Plank was introduced as the substitute while Hagrid was away. And Dolores Umbridge who interrupted Dumbledore's welcoming speech.

"Hem-Hem... Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. [...] The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!" "Thank you Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating," ***said Dumbledore is response to her speech. He then continued from where he left off, reminding the students about which items were banned. This included but was not limited to Weasley's' Wizarding Wheezes, and other items. "What do you think that means?" Harry asked. "I'll tell you what it means," Hermione said in a harsh whisper, "it means that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." After Dumbledore finished his speech, Hermione, Ron and the other prefects were in charge of showing the first years to the dorm, and giving them a small tour of the surrounding area. … Later in the common room after the first years were settled, the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione gathered in the common room for a small family meeting. Neville and Lee Jordan also happened to be present. "What happened with the sorting?" George asked, "what did the hat say to you?" "He said I would do well in any house," Hermione said, "but he knew I wanted to stay with Harry so he placed me back into Gryffindor House. I wonder if it was how he wanted to formally introduce me to the student populace?" "Possibly," Harry said. The group stayed up to talk a bit longer before they headed off to bed for the night. Everyone was a bit nervous about classes the next day, mainly Defense Against the Dark Arts.

.

.

.

**A/N: I thought this was a good place to stop if for tonight, at least until I can figure out what I'm addressing next. I have some idea, it's just a matter of figuring out how best to put it together. There are some points I would like to address.**

*** Luna, this bit about Luna is mostly how it was written in the book, only instead of on the train it was in one of the carriages. And she really wouldn't be reading a magazine then so I omitted that part, but for the most part its from the original text. I copied it from the Harry Potter Wiki.**

**** The sorting... the only thing it at I could find on the sorting was just a glossing over, and as Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix isn't one of the books I own I couldn't go back and see if the actual Song that the Sorting Hat sung was written out. All I could find was that although the song is different every year, in Harry Potters 5th year the Sorting hat gave a warning.**

***** Delores Umbridge's speech I took from the Harry Potter Wiki. Also the part where Dumbledore comments about her speech being 'Most Illuminating' was taken from the Harry Potter Wiki as well.** **Those of you asking for pairing, I still don't know whom she'll be pared with yet. I have a few ideas but nothing that strikes me as the right pairing yet. At this point it could be anyone.** **Thank you for staying with me thus far, and for those of you who review, I thank you whole heartedly. ** **I'll try to update quicker next time in stead of making you wait a month and a half. But don't hold me to it, just in case.**

**oh yes before i forget what did you think of the Profit article? Did i capture the essence of Rita Skeeter?**

**P.S. I don't Own Harry Potter, and I'm not making any money from this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sister of the Boy Who Lived

Chapter 8

_~DADA Class~ First day._

"You can put away your wands," Umbridge said, "You won't be needing them in my class." After the grumbling students put their wands away, she continued on. "this year you'll be learning what you need to pass your OWL's. Please open your Text to page 4, and read the Introduction... Silently." she added at the last moment.

After a few moments of silence Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Umbridge said.

"It doesn't say anything about using Spells," Hermione said in a questioning voice.

"You won't be using spells in my classroom, Miss Granger," Umbridge said.

"It's Potter," Hermione said.

"What's that?" Umbridge asked pretending not to undertand.

"My Name is Miah Potter," Hermione said standing up at her desk.

"I won't tolerate liars in my classroom," Umbridge said.

"I suppose your saying out fight against Lord Voldemort didn't happen either?" Harry asked, standing next to his sister, "How are we to prepare for whats out there?"

"Prepare?" Umbridge asked, "i don't know what you think you children saw. What happened is tragic misunderstanding."

As the two tried to argue with her, they were silent as she yelled loudly, "Enough! I will have order in my classroom. Detention Mr. Potter, tonight. Miss Granger will remain after class."

There was grumbling and silence,"Now," she continued, "finish reading the chapter and answer the question sheet I've given you."

After the class finished, Hermione as asked stayed behind, "I won't tolerate disturbances in my class," Umbridge said, "as to your identity as a Potter... Well the truth will remains to be seen. Now you will address me with respect. Are we understood?"

"Yes Professor Umbridge."

"Good," Umbridge said in a cheerful voice, and a giggle, "that is all, you may go."

"Good day Professor Umbridge," Hermione said before turning and walking out of the classroom and into the hall.

"Good Day," Umbridge said before the girl disappeared from her class. After the girl was out of sight she said, "Miss Potter."

…

After dinner Harry went to Umbridge's office for his assigned detention. She had him sit at a desk, where there was a piece of parchment and a quill.

"You'll be writing lines tonight, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said, "I must not tell lies."

"How many times?" asked Harry sitting down at the desk and picking up the quill.

"As many times as it takes for it to 'sink in'," she said smirking.

"I don't have any ink," Harry said.

"You won't be needing any," she said, "when your ready."

_I must not tell lies, I_ Harry started to write, and then his hand started to feel funny. Looking at his hand he watched in surprise as the words etched into the skin on the back of his hand.

Harry looked up at Umbridge sputtering.

"Something you want to say?" she asked in a small clear almost empathizing voice.

Harry shook his head no, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"You see Mr. Potter, the truth will always win out," she said, "off you go."

"Good Night Mr. Potter," she said holding her office door open for him.

"Good Night Professor," Harry said leaving her office and disappearing around the corner.

…

Back at the common room Hermione was waiting for her brother to return. As soon as he stepped through the door he found himself being embraced in his sisters arms. "are you alright?" she asked, "what did she make you do?"

"Lines," Harry said pulling away from his sister to sit down on the couch, "I must not tell lies."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said reaching to grasp his hand to comfort him, when he pulled away her. Hermione was sitting on his left, Ron moved to sit in the chair across from where the Harry and Hermione were sitting.

"Whats wrong with your hand?" Ron asked, pointing to the hand Harry had sitting in his lap.

Harry showed them his right hand, "nothings wrong with it," Harry said.

"Your other hand mate," Ron said pointing to his left hand.

Harry reluctantly showed his hand. The writing showed red, the area around it looked puffy and swollen. It wasn't bleeding badly, just enough to well up on top of the cut, making it look wet and shiny.

"You have to tell Dumbledore," Hermione said, "Or at least McGonagall."

"We can't," Harry said, "at least not now."

"Alright for now," Hermione said reluctantly.

Hermione summoned her bag and pulled out a cloth, and a medicine bottle. She dabbed the wound lightly. Harry hissed, trying to pull his hand away.

"It'll help with the swelling," Hermione said, "let me clean it, and then I can put a bandage on it."

"Thank you," Harry said to his twin.

"Your welcome," she returned.

After a few weeks passed, Hermione had a bit of a breakdown in the common room.

"It'll be alright Miah," Ginny soothed.

"She confiscated my letters," Hermione cried, "Letters from Mom and Dad. Letters from the Dursleys. She has no right."

"She returned them though," Ginny tried to reason.

"She had no right," Hermione seethed. The letters though in one piece were wrinkled and stained.

"What's going on?" Harry asked stepping in though the portrait hole.

"Umbridge confiscated Miah's letters," Ginny explained patting Hermione on the back as she cried into Ginny's shoulder.

"She can't do that," Harry said in outrage.

"Apparently she can," Ginny said, "the woman goes by her own set of rules."

"She said they weren't labelled Properly," Hermione said wiping her eyes with her sleeve, "they are addressed to Miah Potter. There isn't a Miah potter in attendance here," she imitated.

"Go to Dumbledore," Harry said, he was angry, well angrier than normal.

"I wish I had a piano," Hermione said out loud, changing the subject completely. Harry and Hermione both knew that going to Dumbledore wasn't an option.

The group knew there was an issue now. Hermione actively search for a piano; A) When she felt the need to practice. B) When she was bored. C) When she was upset or angry. She was both angry and upset, so of course the most obvious reason was C.

"Lets go to the Great Hall," Fred said, well at least Harry thought it was Fred. "we'll think of something to get back at her, don't worry."

"It's not her I'm worried about," Hermione said, "I'm worried about you two doing something and getting thrown out of school for it. But if you do, do something , please be careful."

"You can count on us," Fred said.

"To not be," George said.

"But for you."

"We'll try."

"That's all I ask," Hermione said.

Before heading to dinner Hermione picked up her letters and put them up in her room. Then the group of them walked to dinner.

There weren't many students yet, and just one or two of the teachers were sitting at the head Table. Harry before sitting down walked to the Head table where Dumbledore, McGonagall and unfortunately Umbridge were sitting.

"I'd like to ask if we cold add a Piano to the Common Room?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, McGonagall's expression softened, and Umbridge frowned.

"Why would you want to have a piano in your Common Room?" she asked in sincere curiosity.

"So Miah can practice," Harry said, "at home she practices twice a day. It's weird not to hear music after dinner."

"Oh?" Umbridge's eyes widened. Here she thought the girl was just a common Muggle raised child. "what else does she normally do?"

Harry wasn't about to tell the stupid Witch anything but when Dumbledore asked in a curious tone; Harry didn't have much choice but to answer. He told them about Ginny and Miah attending Ballet 6 weeks over the summer and how it followed up with a recital at the end. He told them about all the other classes she'd attended before dancing. She could speak languages, she could sew and knit. She could dance, sing and play piano. All because the woman who raised her wanted her to be an accomplished Lady like out of a novel.

The teachers were surprised; but none of them were able to deny the request of an adding a piano to the common room so that the girl could play when she wanted to. It wasn't like she was in danger of failing, she was a the top of her class. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a little less than usual at the thought of becoming a person you were meant to be. He'd been training Harry up to become the man he was meant to be. He hadn't spared a thought for the boy's twin sister. Perhaps that was wrong of him, perhaps he should have put her in a home where she would have been better equipped to meet her destiny.

…

That night after Hermione returned from the Library she was surprised to see a piano in the far corner of the Common Room. She dropped her bag down next to the seat and sat down. She rubber her hands over the cover before opening it to see a set of shiny black and white keys. Hermione closed her eyes, she was now in heaven.

She played a song from memory, one that didn't need any words. If she had been paying attention to her surroundings she might have heard several dorm doors creak open, or the Portrait open. However, she was to involved with her playing, and she missed it.

Harry basked in the sound of his sister playing the piano, "Whats the occasion?" Ron asked Harry in a whisper.

"Upset," was all he said. Ron nodded before sitting down next to Harry on the couch, "Fancy a game?" Ron asked setting up the wizards chess board.

"Sure," Harry said sliding into the chair across from Ron.

After Hermione played for a half hour she stopped. There were some groans, some of the students thought the music was a nice touch to Gryffindor Common Room.

With a flick of her wrist she charmed the piano to play the songs she had played. "Thank you," one of the 4th years said.

Hermione smiled before walking up to her dorm room, she returned shortly after with the letters she'd cried over earlier. It was time to write replies.

…

As the air turned colder, Hermione's hopes for passing her OWL's became less than what they were at the beginning of the year. It was that chilly evening in October that she let loose on her opinions about Umbridge and how they needed a real teacher. Looking at Ron, he agreed, "Who better to teach us that you Harry," Ron said.

"You want me to teach you?" Harry asked dumbfounded, "Hermione is better than I am."

"I'm good with theory," Hermione said, "but your better with fighting than I am. We need to learn to defend our selves Harry. You've more knowledge on actually using the spells were supposed to be learning than most of us combined."

"I'll think about it," Harry said evenly. He didn't want to let his sister and his best friend down, but he didn't think that he could pull it off without their help.

"In the mean time I'll try to come up with places to meet," Hermione said, "We should have a meeting to see if anyone wants to join us."

On the following trip to Hogsmeade, they had passed the word around and asked quietly for students to meet at the Three Broom Sticks.

There was some arguments about Harry saying You-Know-Who being back was rubbish. But then Luna asked if he really know how to do a Patronus, and then everyone quieted down.

"He fought Voldemort, in first year," Hermione said looking at her brother with a smile.

"He rescued Ginny, and killed a basilisk in second year," Ron said.

"It all sounds great when you say it that way," Harry said, "but I almost always had help, I wouldn't have been able to do it without Miah and Ron."

"And he really did fight Voldemort at the end of last year," Hermione said looking at them with a haunted look, her voice hollow, her eyes glossy with the treat of tears, "I'd be dead if he hadn't. Cedric and I would both be."

Harry took a moment and hugged his sister, they had never really stopped to talk about what had happened that night. They had never discussed feelings and emotions. Perhaps they and Cedric should sit and talk about how things could have gone wrong.

At the end of the meeting, those who wanted to join, signed a piece of parchment. However they had no way of knowing that it was jinxed to mark someone should they betray the groups trust. She hadn't even told Harry she'd done it.

However that same day Umbridge made a decree that no groups were allowed to convene without the permission of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, also known as Professor Umbridge. Seems someone had been eavesdropping on the meeting and tattled to Her Royal Nastiness... I'll give you one guess who.

…

Over the next few days, the group had a hard time trying to find a place to meet up in secret. And then one day, they had a stroke of luck, Neville had found an untraceable room. Hermione had said that the room was said to be 'The Room of Requirements', also commonly known as 'The Come and Go Room'.

"Neville," Hermione said almost breathless, "This is brilliant."

"So I did good?" Neville asked shyly.

"Neville you did better than good," Hermione said patting him on the shoulder, "What were you doing when you found it?"

"I was thinking about needing someplace to practice and then suddenly the door appeared," he said.

After Neville found the Room of Requirements, things started to progress slowly. They had to dodge Filch a few times, thanks to the Weasley Twins and their helpful diversions, they were always able to get away.

Hermione would help Harry with the lesson plans. Cedric would often stick around after sessions to go over higher level spells and hexes with the twin. Hermione they found was brilliant with battle plans, her execution needed a little help, and that was where Ron excelled. Together they made a powerful team. They weren't called the Golden Trio for nothing.

…

That same week, Severus paced in his room. He knew that Hermione wouldn't sit by and let others in their years fail their tests. She would come up with a brilliant idea, and then convince Harry to go through with it. As brilliant an idea as it sounded, a secret society probably wasn't the brightest idea with a ministry appointed official in the castle to catch you. No the idea was stupid, but if he tried to tell Miss Potter or her brother that they would probably just cut him off. Of course Harry had already wanted to cut him off; however he thought that there was still hope for Miah. She was without a doubt the more sensible twin. All he really wanted was the chance to protect the two of them. They were after all the only remaining piece of Lilly that remained. He decided right then and there, that he would take action. He just didn't have any ideas about how to go about it.

Then it hit him, he'd talk to Cedric Diggery. The three of them had shared a dramatic experience just a few short months ago. They'd spent time together over the summer, surely they were a bit closer this year, than they were this same time last year. There was only one way to find out.

…

A few day's later, Cedric found himself in detention with Professor Snape for something he hadn't recalled doing. But then again this was Snape, he handed out Detentions like Dumbledore handed out sweets.

"I'm sure you know why your here," Professor Snape said snidely.

"No sir," Cedric answered sitting down at a bench.

"Actually," Snape said beckoning Cedric towards his office, "you haven't done anything to warrant detention. I needed an excuse to talk to you about something important."

"Is something the matter Professor Snape?" Cedric asked.

"Actually there is something," Professor Snape said, "I know that neither Mr. or Miss Potter have reason to trust me, but I'm worried about their welfare. How do they seem to you when your with them. And don't try to convince me your not, I already know about the secret defence group."

Cedric sat in silence for a while, "Harry seems alright most of the time," Cedric said, "he gets a little defensive when someone asks him about You-Know-Who. I think he's come to grips that someone's out to destroy him. He seems a bit more whole now that he's found his sister. Now he's content with what he has."

"And Miah?" Professor Snape asked resting his arms on his desk.

"Miah seems the same," Cedric said, "before our experience in just, I hadn't spent much time with her. Then over the summer when we lived at Headquarters, she seemed desperate to get a letter to him, after Dumbledore had told us not to send him anything. She did it anyway, I saw her talking to Mrs. Weasley about it, she was going to find a way to send her brother a letter if she had to take it to him herself. I can't help but feel Harry could have avoided trouble if he was able to spend his summers with wherever Miah is."

"Do you think she's dealing ok with the near death experience?" Professor Snape asked.

"I don't know," Cedric said putting him hands through his hair, "she's coping. There are times when were practicing that she gets a haunted look in her eyes. But you have to understand, you weren't there professor, you didn't see the look in the Dark Lord's eyes when he gave Harry the "chance" to save his sister. Had Harry not been able to escape alive Miah and I might not have made it. But then I'm giving her far to little credit."

"What do you mean?" Professor Snape asked leaning forward.

"They had her hands tied behind her back, magically bound," Cedric said in a pained voice, "when they brought her out of the shadows there was a bag over her head. And when they pulled it off she looked like she'd already been fighting. Someone had placed a silencing charm on her, and when she screamed we heard nothing."

"Keep going," Professor Snape encouraged, "anything you say remains in this room."

"You-Know-Who, went on and on about how she was the reason that Harry survived all those years," Cedric explained, "she'd been there at the very beginning holding his hand. He confessed that he'd planned to kill the girl after killing Harry. And that it had to have been Miah's love for Harry that helped him survive. He placed her under the Cruciatus Curse, and I watched, unable to move as she screamed unhearable screams. I watched as his followers laughed and leered at her. I felt helpless, useless."

Professor Snape sat in silence, knowing there was more to the story. Knowing that if he just sat and listened that the boy would eventually finish telling the tale.

"She was able to get out of the binds, you know," Cedric said continuing the story, "she was able to loosen the binds enough to get free, while You-Know-Who was torturing Harry. She crawled behind the tombs, through the dirt and the mud, after being tortured. She crawled to get to me. Sure she was worried about Harry, of course she would be, she had just found out he was her twin. Her hands were trembling when she reached me, she could barely sit up, let alone stand.

And then suddenly You-Know-Who was shouting at his followers to get us, that I knew we were almost free. Harry looked scared for a moment that he was going to have to choose between the two of us. He laid over Miah and I before summoning the Portkey. It was then that I knew, I could trust Harry with my life."

There was silence for a while after, Cedric finished the tale. "Why didn't Miah get medical attention right after we returned? Why didn't the other teachers believe us when we said it was her?"

"These are hard times," Professor Snape said, "if you hadn't known it was Hermione before seeing her in her new form would you have believed that it was her?"

"Probably not," Cedric said with a sigh, "that still doesn't explain why Viktor was left with the task of taking her to the Hospital wing instead of her head of house."

"It was a bad time," Professor Snape said, "we were more worried about catching the Moody Impostor before he did something to Harry. It was decided that the girl could wait, Viktor and yourself didn't have to see to her, I'm sure one of the other teachers would have taken care of her."

Cedric had, had about enough of the topic they were on, "I think that they are handling it as well as can be expected. Near death experiences are like that."

"Thank you Mr. Diggery," Professor Snape said remembering his own experiences, "you may go. Don't worry this "detention" won't be documented on you record."

"Thank you Professor," Cedric said, "you never said what your reason was for wanting to talk to me."

"It's no longer important," professor Snape said, "Goodnight Mr. Diggery."

"Goodnight, Professor," Cedric said before leaving the potions classroom. He would need to speak to the Potter Twins to discuss what he knows; but if professor Snape already knew about the DA group then was there really any need to worry?

**A/N: I'm going to end it here, because I have to think about what's going to happen next in the story. I thought that it might be a good idea to have Cedric, Hermione, and Harry sitdown and talk about what happened on June 24th in the grave yard. **

**I think the Battle in the Department of Mysteries is closer than we think for this story. Though there are a few things that need to happen before that.**

**I'll try to update again next week, but as I have 2 other stories that need to be updated before I can do that. **

**P.S. I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making money from this story.**


End file.
